Forsaken
by Niknakz93
Summary: Cannes, 1694, and a visit from an "old family friend" takes a new and deadly twist for Claudia. Just who is this Klaus, and why does everyone seem to die around him? Love can come in many strange forms. Klaus/OC R&R!
1. 1694

**Forsaken**

_Cannes, France 1694_

The dying rays of the sun were lovely and warm against my pale skin, filtering through my parasol onto my face in a dappled way as I walked along the beach, staring out to sea.

What lay beyond the horizon? Did the world just drop into an ocean of darkness if you got to the edge?

So many questions, so little answers.

I sat down now, opening my little bag and pulling the book out. It was a book of Shakespeares famous plays and sonnets. Romeo and Juliet was a divine story. If only I could find my own Romeo...

I turned the page over as the waves softly crashed onto the golden beaches of Cannes, my home. It was so very peaceful coming at sunset, people were either dining with their families or attending some party. I liked my own company, my Father often saying that I was antisocial and never would be marriage material.

That I was a stain upon the La Roche name.

_"Claudia!"_

I turned now as I heard my name being called from behind me, then I saw my maid, Portia walking forwards, not looking too pleased at all. I thought I had slipped by her as she stood guard outside my room, sneaking out when she was asleep.

Obviously not.

She walked up to me and tutted. "Young one what do you think you are doing! Your Father shall be most displeased that you are missing dinner, again!"

I sighed delicately now, then closed my book, saying. "I do not care for Fathers plans for me."

"You should Child! There are very few with the priveileges you have!"

"Being trapped in the house and made to study like some slave? I think not."

"You talk too boldly, Miss Claudia. You break your mothers heart."

"If Mother had one."

Portia tittered once more, then took my book from me, making me growl and get up. "It is not your place to take things from me. Now return my book at once."

She looked at my pure glare, then held it out and I snatched it back, standing up straight and turned without another word, heading back to the elaborate prison that was La Roche Chateau.

**-FORSAKEN-**

Father was furious when I arrived just as the sun fully set into the ocean.

"Claudia you disobedient ilk!" he snarled at me now as I sat down at the table as they finished off. I watched him go from his normal colour, then blue and a whole other array as he blew up with rage.

"You-!" Father snarled, but just set his knife and fork down and got up, stalking out the room and slamming the door behind him. I found it rather funny if I was being honest. His rages always ended up with him slamming a door behind him.

Mother sighed now, shaking her head. "You are upsetting your Father so very much."

I didn't say anything to that, but just got up and left the room.

Now I sat on my four poster bed, looking out the window in silence- the full moon shone above the ocean, reflecting in its inky waters A beautiful sight.

I had no idea why I behaved so... outspoken. Truly I didn't. Girls of my standing and age never acted like this. It was in my blood to be so very bold and, as my mother often said, passionate.

Passionate? She certainly had another sense of the word.

There was a knock on the door now, then my Mothers soft voice. "Claudia?"

I walked forwards and opened the door, letting her in.

Now I walked over to the dresser and looked at myself in the mirror- deep emerald eyes and long ringletted honey blonde hair were staring back at me.

Mother came behind me and started to undo my corset for me, then sighed. "Claudia, you must stop behaving like a young man and more like a young lady. It is very uncouth."

I sighed and nodded. "Like a lady. Right..."

"There will be a dinner party tomorrow, your Father has an old friend coming."

"Not another suitor is it."

"You needn't sound so-"

"Mother, I do not wish to marry. Why do I have to? I am perfectly happy and-"

"You must continue the family, the La Roche name. Our money is dwindling and we... we are in danger of losing our beloved home if you do not marry and unite our families."

"This is all about money and standing. Not love."

Mother sighed now, then said. "It is not so bad. It is how me and your Father met. My own parents chose him, and I couldn't be happier. We have this beautiful chateau and its grounds, luxury and connections. Is that not worth sacrificing the name of love for?"

"No, it is not."

She sighed once more, then put a hand on mine. "You are young, Claudia. You shall understand one day why we are forced to do this."

"Yes."

Now she turned away and left me to my thoughts-

Marriage to a man I had never met sounded so revolting I'd rather marry a horse. But it was going to happen sooner or later, the wedding invitations sent out and the bride sobbing all the way down the aisle, then the rest of her life unhappy with some man she did not love.

If this was life... what was worth living for-?

I envied the peasents, so free and able to live their lives without someone catering for their every need and tiniest problem. It was like being treated like royalty...

And I hated it.

The candle flickered a little now, casting long shadows onto the cream alabaster walls. I sighed and got into bed, staring into the heart of the flames for a moment, then blew it out.

Tomorrow was another day...

**-FORSAKEN-**

The next morning was quieter than usual, but held a sense of... dissapointment from my Father when I went down for breakfast.

He ate his food in silence, then looked at me in distain for a moment before getting up and leaving the room. I soon realized why, for I heard hooves from outside and realized it was his "old friend" who had come over for a visit.

But I was more certain he was going to be a suitor my Father had chosen.

Mother now spoke. "Would you go and meet him while I finish off, Claudia?"

I groaned a little, obeyed for once and got up, walking into the entrance hall where I could see the man on his ebony horse, then got down, walking forwards and embraced my Father in a hug, laughing.

Now I stopped dead as I saw him- young with longish brown blonde hair and ocean like eyes. He was... rather handsome if I was telling the truth.

I stepped forwards and he looked up, meeting my eyes with his own. Father now gestured to me. "My daughter, Claudia."

The young man nodded now, then took my hand and pressed his lips briefly to it. "Enchantee to meet you, Claudia."

I nodded a little and Father said. "This is Niklaus."

He chuckled now. "Need we sound so formal?" he smiled. "Call me Klaus."

Once more I nodded. "Hello Klaus."

Klaus smiled, then Father said. "Klaus shall be dining with us later tonight, but for now, we have business to attend to if you could leave us."

I nodded and turned away, not looking back once.

Now I returned to the drawing room to retrieve my drink and found Father and Klaus sat in there. I stopped outside and listened at the door-

_"There is news that Katerina has been sighted in Britain."_

_"Oh? Are the details correct?"_

_"Yes, they seem sincere. We had them compelled. They spoke the truth."_

_"Excellent news."_

_"But nothing on the moonstone."_

Moonstone? Katerina? Just what business were they discussing-?

I turned away now, not wanting to get caught evesdropping, for which Father punished harshly.

Just who was this stranger whom my Father seemed to know so very well-?

**Ok, another storyline bit me now the ending of my other Klaus story is approaching. So! If enough people have some interest in this one, I'll put the next chater up tomorrow(: thankie much and reviews much loved! x**


	2. PreParty Jitters

**Chapter Two- sorry it's a little short:( my writing software is playing up. Anywhoo, reviews very much loved! x Nicc**

I went out for a ride later that day on my chocolate horse, Coco.

The countryside was bright and colourful as I cantered by, my emerald dress shimmering behind me in the wind. I spied the ocean through the trees, watching it crash onto the beach, but then Coco whinnied loudly and reared backwards, making me scream in shock, then fall off with a crash onto the earthy ground.

I lay there, feeling the ground below me shudder as Coco ran away, whatever had scared her had to be nearby. Probably a snake nearby again. Such a skittish horse at times.

_"Miss La Roche? Are you ok?"_

Now I sat up and heard more cantering as another horse appeared, a midnight coloured one that I did not recognize. But I recognized the rider, for he slid down of the horse and helped me to my feet.

"Thank you." I gasped, rubbing my back where my whalebone corset had grazed my side. It hurt immensely and my right leg felt damaged.

Klaus now frowned and asked. "Are you ok?" I nodded, my pride too large to ever admit that I was hurt, but he sighed and just picked me up, making me scream in shock as he put me on his horse. He was... strong. Strong enough to lift me up like that anyway.

"You're bleeding, so don't try to deny it." he said with a little smirk, then pulled himself back up and glanced at me, waiting for me to grab a hold of him. I growled and put my arms around his waist tightly, letting him take us back to the chateau where he helped me down, and my leg promptly went.

I ignored his little smirk as he picked me up into his arms and carried me inside. He placed me on the sofa, then told me. "Stay here. I'll go get you something for it."

He left now and I sighed, looking down at my dress that was ripped a little and covered in mud. My hair was just ruined, and my corset was fractured along the edges.

Klaus returned now, then handed me a glass of red liquid that I looked aprehensively at. He chuckled. "Trust me, it will heal up your ailments."

I took it and stared into its ruby depths. "What is it?" I asked and he just said. "A remedy."

"Obviously. What kind?"

"A red one."

Now I cocked my head. "Are you mocking me, sir?"

Klaus grinned. "If you don't drink it, maybe so."

I met his eyes and neither of us looked away. Neither had the inclination to.

Now I was forced to break it as I drank the mixtture, coughing at its coppery taste. "What is that-?" I grimanced, giving the empty glass back to him.

"Just a cure." he said, and as he spoke, I looked at my hand where I had cut it- it was healing as I watched. My eyes widened. "Are you some sort of witch?"

"A witch?" Klaus chuckled. "No, I'm most certainly not a witch." then there were footsteps and Father appeared in the doorway, then frowned at me and Klaus alone together.

"She has not been badgering you, I trust?" he asked Klaus, walking up to him. Klaus shook his head. "No, but she did experiance a rather nasty fall from her horse."

Father, no matter how much I annoyed and ashamed him, looked at me and asked. "Do you require a doctor?"

I shook my head. "No, Niklaus here was very quick in finding me a remedy."

Now Fathers eyes flashed, then Klaus announced he was going for a stroll and left without another word.

_-FORSAKEN-_

Later that very day, my mother announced that we were to attend a masquerade ball with the Baroness De Faroe. Great (!)

"I do not wish to attend." I told her defiantly, and she sighed. "Her brother is a very wealthy cousin of the Prince. A very su-"

"I do not wish to marry some... snob!"

Mother scowled now. "We are tiring of your efforts on this matter now. Do not make us force you, because we will if we have to."

"Then I will run away."

Now Mother sighed. "Claudia, you break our hearts. Truly you do."

I just walked away, not inclined to listen anymore.

Now I went down to the lake and sat down before it, throwing a stone into it in rage, both hearing and seeing the splash as my own tears fell from my eyes.

It wasn't fair. Why did I have to be... made to do this-? It was torture for me, not for my parents.

There were footsteps now, then someone sat down beside me.

"Go away." I just said blankly, and Klaus chuckled. "But I see a damsel in distress."

"You do not."

He sighed and simply said. "You... dissaprove of your fathers plans?"

"Yes, I do." I said and he chuckled. "Frederick has always, ah, been too grand in his ideas."

I didn't speak, then sighed and said. "Why are you here, Niklaus? Surely the tidings of an insolent young woman bore you? Why should you be interested?"

Klaus looked thoughtful, then- "I always had a soft spot for pretty French girls."

"A pretty French girl? Is that all you see me as?" I now asked with a slight growl. Klaus frowned. "You are mad at me?"

"Yes I am." I snapped, getting up and turning away, but he grabbed my arm and said. "Will you be attending the ball tonight?"

"No."

"I shall see you there then, Miss Claudia La Roche."

I walked off without looking back once- such an infuriating young man that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Damn Klaus. Damn everything about him.

_-FORSAKEN-_

I sat on the velvet stool as my servants curled my hair into tight ringlets, twisting it up into an elegant style, adding the jewels to its soft folds. Mother had gotten me a bright silver gown to wear for the ball with a beautiful butterfly designed mask. There were also soft wings added to the back of my dress that made me look like an angel, apparently.

Who cared? I didn't, but it was like a Venus flytrap- lure in the men with my beauty and charms.

This ball was going to be...

Interesting for sure...


	3. Chasing Shadows

**Chapter Three- well, here's the third(: finally getting interesting now, and next chapter up later on I'm hoping! Reviews are very much loved X Nicc**

The night was completely clear, the fullmoon shining high above Cannes as the carriage rolled towards the mansion where the ball was being held.

Mother looked at me now, wearing a deep green dress with swirled golden mask. "Claudia, I hope you will not-"

"I don't want to hear it, Mother."

Father now took my hands and held them in a vice like grip, making me stare into his very annoyed eyes. "You will respect your mother, Claudia."

I glared and he let me go, making me look out the open window at the trees that were flashing by.

This was going to be one eventful night...

When we arrived, Mother and Father got out first, leaving me to be helped down by the man driving the horses. I nodded in thanks and walked around to the pure white horses, raising a hand to stroke its silky side. I chuckled as it snickered at me- I loved horses immensely. Such beautiful creatures.

_"I knew that I would see you here."_

Now I groaned internally as I heard that familiar voice, then turned to face the vicomte Thomas D'lancy. A posh ass that was the hostesses, Baroness De Faroes brother. He lived in the Paris area, massive estates and a very full bank account. A cousin of the Prince of France or something of the sort. Tall and handsome, with deep oak colored hair to his shoulders in light waves, emerald eyes stared at me with a kind of hunger.

This was the type of man that wanted to marry me.

Snobs.

"Vicomte." I said with a forced little curtsy. He took my hand now, then pressed his lips to it and smiled. "Enchantee to see you this evening mon cherie." He said, eyes not leaving mine for a second, making nerves shoot through my body. I now said curtly. "You are not wearing your mask."

He chuckled, then picked up a deep brown one, like his hair, and put it on. He offered me his arm, and I spied my parents expressions. I sighed and took it, walking forwards with him into the rapidly filling up ballroom where my parents walked ahead to the announcement of.

_"The Lord and Lady La Roche."_

I stepped forwards with D'lancy who was almost holding me to him, his brown-green cape was fastened around his neck, sweeping behind us like my silvery dress.

I just wanted to get away from here...

He pulled me around the floor, introducing us to other pairs such as the Baroness Rebecca Lourve and her husband. She smiled at me through a peacock feather trimmed mask and said. "Bonjour Claudia."

I smiled and nodded a little. "Mademoiselle."

Now the host, Baroness Ofelia De Faroe walked forwards and hugged me for a moment. "Claudia, cherie it has been too long! I trust you are well?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Perfectly adequet thank you Mademoiselle."

She now shook her deep red hair back over her shoulders and shooed Thomas away, taking my arm and walking with me outside where she sighed, staring at the memorial plaque that was in rememberance of her late husband who had died from fever in the brain.

"I do miss my dear John so..." she said delicately, violet eyes sad.

"I am sure you will find someone else." I told her comfortingly and she chuckled. "I hear the news- you are searching for a husband?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Not by choice. I do not wish to marry..." Ofelia took my hands and told me.

"It is not good to be so very outspoken, Claudia. My brother is very interested in you... and you know the connections he has. Please take up the offer. It is not so bad once it is all over."

I nodded and stared at the floor. "I don't want to marry..."

Ofelia did not answer now, but then said. "I must return. It's bad manners for the hostess to be away from her post." I nodded and watched her leave, then sighed and followed after a moment alone in the darkness, my silvery dress trailing behind me.

Thomas D'Lancy was now dancing with another girl, a much prettier one than me... complete with that lust in his eyes that accompanied his errant thoughts.

A Lady without an escort. As the other stuck up bitches said "Quite the scandle." they were going to spread the news that there was no engagement ring on my finger.

Now as I sat down on a chintz chair, watching the pairs dancing through the room, the great crystal encrusted above us was flickering from the hundreds of candles within it. The orange and amber lights were dancing through the hall, spattering the broken colors everywhere. The windows, walls and floor.

A flash of red got my attention now, a figure walking through the middle of the dancefloor towards me, his midnight coloured cape was floating softly behind him as he did so, excenturating on the deep blood red tight kind of outfit he had on to the middle of his neck, three black buttons down the center of the piece. A black a simple black mask hid a fraction of his face from me, but I knew from the long dirty blonde-brown coloured hair who it was.

He stopped before me, then said with that smirk he always seemed to have on his face. "Claudia. Scare your escort away did you?"

"I did not have one." I snapped back, ignoring those eyes that stared at me through the midnight mask, blueish eyes fixed on my own.

"That is brave to admit." he just said, then held out a hand, saying. "My own escort was rather tasteless. Join me?" I now stared at his extended hand, then felt myself taking it and getting up, letting him lead me onto the dancefloor and take my hand and waist with a slight smirk.

"I don't like you." I just said defiantly now as I rearranged my own mask with a hand, eyes hard. Fathers friend or not, he creeped me out with his coolness about everything. Like nothing worried him, a deep seated anger underneath it all.

"Your choice." he just said, making me snap. "You are infuriating. Return to your wife or wherever you live. Where do you live?"

"My current place of residence is your chateau."

Now I frowned. "Like a traveller? But how are you so..." I searched for the right word, but just got. "So well connected and rich."

He raised an eyebrow. "A gentleman should never reaveal-"

"Oh, you are no gentleman." I butted in, rather rudely too. Klaus chuckled once more. "I suppose you want to know when I am leaving?"

"Very much so."

"Not just yet, ma petite. I find your home rather comfortable."

I let him go now and scowled. "I do not like you, Niklaus. I shall be eagerly awaiting the day in which you leave."

Now we stopped dancing and he took my hands in his, kissing them both once. "Then it shall be ever so much more longer, my stay."

I turned away and stalked off outside, anything to get away from that infuriating... cad! The pompous, idiote-!

And no doubt Thomas was dancing with another... distraction.

But now I heard a choked sound coming from a little way into the woods, making me frown and step forwards, only for my eyes to widen in horror and scream.

My screams bought some of the guests out, then they gasped at the sight of Thomas D'Lancy hanging from the tree by his cape that had caught on a branch, the strings were tight around his neck, choking him while he tried to loosen them and drop to the ground.

Within a few moments, the men had gotten him down, everyone bewildered just how he had gotten up there, even more so at how his cape had gotten so securely trapped between branches, proving hard to escape.

Thomas lay on the ground, barely breathing now as a man bent down to him, checking him over.

The women were crying, or in total shock by now at the... accident?

Now as he was picked up and carried away, I spied blood all over his neck, almost as if his throat had been cut, then he had been strung up into the tree.

There was a voice in my ear now. "Come, your Father wants you home and away from here." Even though I knew it was Klaus speaking, I nodded and let him lead me to a chesnut horse and help me up, getting on himself and letting me hold his waist as we cantered away from the scene.

The ball had ended... in attempted murder it seemed.

When we got back to the chateau, Klaus picked me off the horse and into his arms, my body numb in shock at the sight. Thomases eyes... the way they were wide in fear... the blood dripping from his neck as if he had been mauled by a wild animal. But what kind of wild animal would string his victim up into a tree-?

It couldn't be human. No one was strong enough to lift such a man into a tree like that. Nigh impossible...

"Do you require anything?" Klaus now asked me as he carried me up the wide marble staircase, then placed me on my bed, sitting next to me.

"I'm... I'm fine." I just said in a mumbled voice and he sighed, his mask long fallen off, getting up. "I shall call on your maids. It's ok. You are safe now." I heard the footsteps as he left, then a shout as he called for my maids.

They came bustling up now, changing me into my evening gown and undoing my corset, setting it aside. Now the covers were pulled over me and candles blown out, leaving me staring up at the high ceiling, uneasy thoughts on my mind...

Something was lurking in the darkness that was Cannes...


	4. Just A Devil In Disguise

**Chapter Four- and tadah! As promised, another chapter:) And its going to get much more interesting now. I assure you!:D so, reviews much loved and thanks for the ones so far! x Nicc**

The next morning was quiet. The news was that Thomas was alive, but barely. His throat had been severely ripped up, teeth marks all over it. A wild beast it had been put down to... but it was like my Mother and Father were hiding something from me. Some other detail about his near death experiance.

What could have done it-?

Klaus came in for breakfast now, sitting opposite me and I saw Father shoot a glance at him. I was suprised to see annoyance... why was Father annoyed at Klaus?

"Claudia, your piano teacher has fallen ill, I am afraid todays lesson shall have to be cancelled." Mother now said as she lowered her fork, making me sigh- typical...

_"I could teach her."_

I looked up at Klaus now as he swallowed a mouthful of breakfast.

"You?" I scoffed, then Klaus nodded. "I am rather proficiant in the art of playing the piano."

"That's settled then." Father now said, dabbing at his mouth and getting up. "Niklaus will take over for today. Now I must visit unfortunate Thomas." he sighed. "I fear he shall not survive the day."

We were all silent now, then Father got up and left, Mother following shortly after... leaving me alone with the annoying thing that was Niklaus.

I ignored his smirk as he stared at me, but now I felt a flush shoot through my cheeks and I looked him full in the face. "Was there something you wanted?"

The smile-smirk grew. "Nothing. Just... admiring your dress."

"Of course (!)" I said bitterly, then got up and walked out the room, heading upstairs to put my necklace and earrings on.

_-FORSAKEN-_

There was a knock on my bedroom door a little later on, and a maids voice. "Lord Niklaus is ready for you."

I scoffed, saying under my breath as I did up my necklace. "Lord Niklaus my ass..." then stood up and put my hair behind me, opening the door and walking past the maid without a word.

Now I was in such a foul mood.

As I walked into the drawing room, I saw Klaus sat at the grand piano, waiting for me. He smirked it seemed, then patted beside him.

He was testing me. Testing to see if I was going to be a coward and back out.

I walked over and sat down next to him on the red velvet chair, not looking at him.

Klaus now chuckled, then raised a hand to the keys and started to explain about the minors and majors. Something like that anyway.

Oh he was so very frustrating.

He was a very good teacher, I had to admit. Not too much patience mind. If I went wrong, he made me do it again until I had it perfect.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" he chuckled now as he closed the lid over the keys and stood up. I ignored him. Ignored my "good manners" and just walked off without another word.

Stupid freaking handsome Klaus...

I went for a walk now up to my room to collect my parosol, but then I heard a gasp of pain from the room next door and frowned. What was that-?

Now I tiptoed to the next room and looked through a crack in the door and my eyes widened in shock, making me push the door open and run over to the maid who was bleeding, I could see the red dripping from her neck onto her pure white dress.

"Are you ok?" I asked in concern, and she met my eyes, shaking a little. "I'm fine." she said, making me frown and pull her neckline away and gasp- bitemarks just like Thomas D'Lancys.

"Who did this to you-?" I now asked, more curious than anything else.

"It was my fault." she just said, tears in her eyes, making my frown deepen, then repeat. "How did this happen?"

"It was my fault." she just repeated, and I nodded slowly, then said. "Go down to the physicians, get that healed up..."

She was gone in a flash.

What was happening in this town-?

I ran outside now, staring around for no real reason, as if the answer was just going to say my name...

_"Claudia?"_

Now I jumped in suprise and turned to face Klaus, who frowned at my heaving chest. "Are you ok?" he asked, and I nodded, sounding like the maid as I said.

"I'm fine."

He nodded slowly, then walked forwards, eyes fixed on mind. "Ok then..." he sighed, then said. "Your Father wanted me to tell you that there will be a dinner party tonight at sundown."

I groaned. "So very soon-? It has been nigh since yesterday that D'Lancy was attacked!"

Now Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Attacked you think? It was an accident."

"There was fang marks on his neck, Niklaus! Like the stories! Like those monsters of the night..." I searched for the word, but it was he who said it.

"Vampires?"

"Yes, exactly that." I nodded, and he chuckled. "But vampires cannot be real, can they?"

"I do not know... there was a few attacks here when I was a young girl. My parents were attacked by supposidly wild animals when they went to the South. Their injuries were gone in just a few hours." but now I frowned. "How do you know my parents?"

Klaus now took his pocketwatch out and looked at the time, then spoke to me, answering my question.

"That is how I met them, actually. I was travelling through and met them at a dinner party. That night they were attacked. I, ah... had them cured permanantly and here we are."

I frowned. "Cured like that? Just how?"

"You would not understand, ma petite." he chuckled, then turned and said. "Come. I have a gift for you." he held out a hand that I stared at, then hesitantly took it and let him lead me to the main room where he sat me on the leather sofa, then turned and picked a wicker basket up, placing it on my lap.

I was startled when I felt movement from within it, then Klaus opened the lid and I found myself smiling at the little ragdoll kitten inside, its deep sapphire eyes looking up at me, creamy fluffy white fur all around it.

"Oh! She is beautiful-!" I exclaimed, taking the little bundle of fur from within the wicker and putting her on my lap, running a hand through the soft creamy fur.

"You seemed lonely." Klaus said with a chuckle, then went to stroke the kitten, but it hissed and went for him, catching his hand with sharp little claws. He withdrew it swiftly, and I pulled the kitten away as I saw blood on his hand.

"Good girl." I chuckled, and Klaus nodded, rubbing his hand. "Feisty like her owner I thought."

I set the kitten down on the floor and watched it go scampering over to the chair on the other side of the room, then hide under it, watching Klaus with big wide eyes.

"See? Another person that doesn't like you." I smirked and he rolled his eyes and said. "This hasn't changed your mind?"

"Not a fraction." I said, trying hard not to smile, but it was hard. He was handsome. Devilishly so. His eyes held mine now, then I felt something tug inside my brain that made me lean forwards and hesitate a moment, but then he just kissed me and took me by suprise. Never in my life had I been kissed. Sure, I had when I was a foolish young girl, running around with the errant boys... but never properly.

But my friends were right about the whole jumpy feeling in your stomach thing. But now as I kissed him back, I wondered something-

All these attacks... they only started when-

I let him go, backing off with wide eyes.

When he came to town.

"Oh my God-!" I just exclaimed, getting up and backing off. "It was you, wasn't it-? You're the one who tried to kill D'Lancy-!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow once more, then chuckled. "Actually, he died a few hours ago."

I felt a feeling of fear shoot through me now, then realized that it was the truth.

It was him, these attacks... D'Lancy and that maid...

He was a-

I went to turn and run, but found him stood before me, making me yelp a little in shock and back off once more.

"You're a vampire." I just said in a mumble, and he neither denied or confirmed it, proving my suspicion.

I pushed past him and ran out the house, panicking. I'd kissed a monster that literally had blood on his hands.

Now I had to find Father. To tell him we had a monster in our midst.

_-FORSAKEN-_

When I did find him and Mother on the way to their Mayors, I called out for him to stop, and Father turned, frowning.

"Good Heavens child. What is it?" Father asked as I stopped before him, my chest heaving from the run.

"It's him! Klaus! He's the one that killed... T-Thomas-!" I finally got out, and then added in a kind of hysteric shriek. "He's a vampire!"

They glanced at each other now, and I frowned. "You don't look suprised."

Father sighed now, then Mother said. "Claudia... we know what he is."

_"What-!"_

_"I told you. I saved them."_

Now I turned and faced the man, vampire... whatever he was in person, and Father said. "Klaus is a very old friend of ours, Claudia. When you were very young, we had an accident with the carriage on the way back from Paris. Klaus here saved us."

Now Klaus chuckled. "Oh, if you call begging to the point of annoyance saving you both." then he walked up to Father and sighed. "You let me down, Frederick. You were supposed to find her. You swore you knew where she was..."

Father now stuttered out. "B-but I-?" there was a nasty crunch, silencing him instantly, and I heard Mother scream. Klaus had rammed his hand through Fathers chest, then yanked it back out, saying to him quietly before he died, coughing up blood in the process.

"I don't like liars, Mr La Roche. And I deal with them quite harshly."

Then let him drop to the floor, then looked at Mother. "And for you, my dear sweet Elizabeth." she was frozen to the spot as he walked up to her, then raised a hand to her cheek.

"You can die knowing that your beauty of a daughter now belongs to me. I think she will make a fine vampire, you agree?" he was smirking by the end.

Mothers eyes widened and she just said in a horrified gasp. "No-!" but then Klaus twisted her head sharply, making me close my eyes tightly, tears leaking from underneath them, ignoring as best I could the muffled thump as she fell to the ground.

Now I felt lips at the nape of my neck, making me jolt violently. "As for you, sweet little Claudia..." he chuckled, making me say quietly.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Klaus let me go, then I opened my tearstained eyes and stared into his own, flinching how... possessed and demonic they looked. He raised a hand to my cheek for a moment, then cocked his head.

"No." was his answer, then he chuckled. "I rather like you, Claudia. You're interesting. Worth something to me." then made me scream as he sank his fangs into my way too exposed neck in a flash, making me try to push him away, but to my suprise, he did. But now he raised his arm and bit into his own wrist, then forced it to my mouth. I just gave up- he was too strong.

I heard him chuckle once more now as he lowered it a moment later, then put a hand either side of my shaking face.

"We're going to have fun, my little Claudia."

Then everything went dark...


	5. If You Were A Demon

**Chapter Five- well, heres the next that you've all been asking for after that cliffhanger;D next up later I'm hoping:) so, reviews are very much loved:D x Nicc**

My pounding, frantic heart was beating against my ribcage, trying to free itself it seemed.

Now I opened my eyes and coughed, groaning a little, then I remembered and gasped, sitting up, eyes wide.

_"Good morning."_

I jolted violenty and almost fell of the elegant four poster bed with red velvet hangings, staring at the man walking into the room, his long blonde brown hair flowing onto his shoulders as he did so.

"Wh-? Go away! Leave me alone!" I said in panic, trying to run past, but he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall with a single hand on my chest.

"Hmm..." he now said, then raised a hand to my neck, brushing it for a moment. Now he chuckled. "Healed up nicely. Now-" he looked behind him and called. "Danielle?"

A petite young woman came in now and stopped before him and curtsied a little. Klaus let me go now, then backoned her closer.

"What are you-?" I started, but he shushed me and turned to the woman, then made my eyes widen in horror as he bit into her neck with a snarl, holding her tightly so she couldn't escape.

He let her go and pushed her to me. "Here-" he now said, folding his arms.

I stepped back, eyes wide, but somehow fixed on the blood on her neck. Why it looked so inviting eluded me... I now felt an unwilling tug on my feet and I stepped forwards, then she whimpered, breaking the spell and I stepped back.

"Just do it." Klaus now said, a hard tone to his voice. I stepped forwards once more and felt myself put my lips to her bloodied neck, closing my eyes tightly.

When was this nightmare going to be over-?

Now my eyes opened in suprise. This wasn't so bad. That headache I had was gone. I felt a snarl escape me now as I grabbed her, biting into her neck, making her scream and try to pull away, but it only made me bite harder, a feral side of me letting loose.

"Ah, ah-" I heard now, being pulled away from her, but I snarled at the one pulling me away, and Klaus chuckled. "Right little wild cat aren't we?"

I looked at my hand- scarlett liquid was lacing them, looking like I had killed someone. Then again, I nearly had...

"Do you want more?" I heard Klaus now say and I looked up, my heart feeling as if it had been ripped apart. "Yes." I nodded and he chuckled, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a deep blue gem hanging from it in a teardrop shape, he now put it around my neck and fastened it at the back.

"Come on Sweetie, let's get you some supper." he now said, smirking once more. I followed him out the room and he led me outside, then eventually at a house where the servents lived. He nodded to the place, then said. "Enjoy."

I didn't move, either in fear or uneasiness I wasn't sure. Klaus groaned, then walked forwards to the shack and knocked on the door, smirking back at me a little.

The door opened and he was gone. The screaming started and servents ran out into the night. I cocked my head at them, then found myself shooting after one crunching into his neck like Klaus had shown me.

I proceeded to hunt down the ones that had ran off, Klaus following and watching at a leisurely pace, as if he had all night and he was my teacher.

Which he was.

I was like him now, I knew it...

And I loved it. All that pent up rage I had simmering for so many years was breaking free, fuelling my rampage.

Now as the last scream was extinguished, I felt myself sink to the floor and sit down, my dress heavily bloodstained, as was my face.

What the hell had I just done-?

There was a hand on my shoulder now, then Klaus spoke. "I found a right little ripper didn't I? Such innocence on the surface. A demon underneath." he crouched down to my level and met my eyes.

"Do you wish to come with me?" he asked and I frowned. "You're giving me the choice."

He chuckled. "I have my moments of genorosity. You'd be wise to heed it."

I continued to stare into his eyes, then found myself nodding. "Yes. I want to come."

He stood up. "Excellent. There will be a carriage waiting for us in the morning. But there is one condition that I require of you if you accompany me."

"Oh?"

He smirked. "Your services. You are rather gifted in the art of the hunt."

"Is that... good-?"

"Oh, exceedingly." He pulled me to my feet and raised a hand to my cheek. "You are... breathtaking when you hunt so... very flawlessly."

But now I frowned. "You killed my parents..."

"No. I freed you from their control." was his answer, then he went behind me and put his arms around my shoulders, saying softly into my ear. "Just think of it. No rules... nothing to stop us. Go anywhere. The world is ours. Would you stay here... or come with me?"

I knew I had already said yes, and his arms around my shoulders were... slightly intimidating. No. Very intimidating.

"Your choice." he said quietly, kissing my neck once and letting me go, walking back towards the mansion where he had taken me. I stared after him, watching him kick a fallen body aside as he did so.

So very ruthless... but the pull was alluring you could say. That freedom and power... he was like a true personification of the angel of Death.

I followed and walked into the mansion to find him sat in the drawing room, a glass of red liquid in his hand, ankles crossed and seemed to be waiting for me.

"Well?" he said, tapping a finger on the table lightly.

I nodded, raising a hand to the necklace he had given me.

"Yes."


	6. Born In Blood

**Chapter Six**

_One month later..._

I had no idea what Klauses plans for me were, and that kind of ignorance scared me- did he want me to start killing for him like he had hinted at before he turned me-?

Yes, all the killing was... fun, in a sense. I felt awful thinking that, but it was the truth; I liked it. Klaus had taught me swiftly and efficiantly how to become a ruthless a killer as he was. He had suceeded, for I was a "true vampire" as he called me.

Other than his predatory and bloody lessons, he treated me fair enough. To be honest, I was still wondering why he hadn't forced me down and stolen my innocence like I had both seen and heard with the other girls he bought back, then he usually ended up killing them, leaving me to clear up the mess while he slept in the bloodied sheets, not a care in the world for what anyone thought about him.

Oh, I'd had my fair share of midnight visits from him when he was hungry. Klaus would wake me up and demand that I let him bite me. Even if I refused, he would still get his own way and midnight snack, feeding from me for a while, then leave without a word.

Under it all, the mild kind of abuse that he gave me, he kept me safe. A werewolf, of all things, had tried to attack me, but Klaus had saved me by ripping its head off.

"Thank you." I had said, making him nod and kiss my hand. "My pleasure, Sweetheart."

He always called me Sweetheart for some reason, and it creeped me out.

It had been a month now "since I became his slave," which was incorrect. I had chosen to go with him... I truly could walk away anytime I wanted, no compulsion set upon me.

That had to count for something right? That he didn't want to hurt me-?

**-FORSAKEN-**

Now as I walked into the main room, I was immediately faced with the sight of Klaus with his face buried in a pretty blonde headed girls throat. I heard a wet kind of crunch as he bit down again in a new place, harder this time, making the girl gasp a little, then whimper in pain. It was clear that she had been compelled to stay still and calm while he fed from her.

I watched a narrow trickle of scarlet creep down her shoulder now, onto her dress from "her attackers" mouth as he let her go and turned to me, his eyes dark.

"Come here Sweetheart." he said, beckoning me over, pulling the girl up and pushed her at me.

I saw the blood and heard the girls heart, which was like a hummingbirds wings. But now instinct took over and I pulled her to me. But before I could bite down, Klaus walked over and pulled me away a tad, then turned to the girl and put a hand on her head tilting it to show her untouched side of her neck.

"We are not aiming to kill this one." he told me, tapping a place on her neck where I knew was a delicate little vein that you could fully drain and not hurt the victim once. "Bite here." he said, then moved off while I sank my fangs into the womans porcelain skin, making her whimper like Klaus had. I wasn't as neat as him with the whole biting thing, but I was getting there.

I was still learning.

A few minuets later, Klaus pulled me away and said. "There. You are doing very well my Sweetie."

Bloodlust was still raging through me now and Klaus nodded, understanding.

"You are still hungry, aren't you?"

I nodded, my eyes roved down to his neck where I saw a vein jumping a little as the new blood in his systems pulsed around. Human blood was the best, but his... it seemed so very inviting.

As I looked at his expression, I couldn't make it out, and I stepped forwards, pushing him against the wall, still staring at it with a burn in my throat.

Now as I bit down hard into his neck, he didn't react, only letting out a sigh of exasperation as I missed the first time and made another pair of holes in his neck.

A little while later, he pushed me away and put a hand on my chest, stopping me from taking another nip at his neck.

"I think we are ready with you." he said softly, raising a hand to trace my jawline with a finger, sending light shocks down my spine at his touch. I watched my bitemarks in his neck heal up as I watched, then he rubbed the blood away and sighed, taking my face in his hands and said.

"We have work to do, my Sweet."

I nodded, that urge to kill something coming back up once more.

It now turned out that Klaus had tracked down this vampire that had betrayed him with this girl called Katerina, and wanted me to help him descimate the town to get to him.

Her name again? Katerina.

"Who is she?" I asked curiously the next day as we walked into the town he was targeting.

"Someone who escaped me a long time ago." he just said, a growl in his throat- he was angry at her. Very angry.

"I know I will find her someday." He now said, stopping and turning to me. I stopped too and met his eyes, and they were as cold and as hard as ice.

Now he tilted his head a little and took me by suprise as he asked. "Kiss me Claudia."

I was taken aback by his request, then frowned. "And why should I do that?"

He walked up and stood so close our noses were almost touching. "I own you." he smirked, then kissed me hard with a growl, putting his arms around my shoulders and arms like he did his victims.

Apart from being my captor, my families murderer, he had shown me how to switch of emotions, not making me feel anything like fear or things like that. I did have... feelings of sorts for him. His power, handsome good looks and attitude was... I loved it. I loved him.

I put my arms around him and kissed him back, feeling that hard edge to it that could only come with a bloodthirsty murderer like him. Maybe I was insane, falling in love with a beast like him. A true monster of the night...

But every animal, every monster and demon...

They always had someone to love them if they looked hard enough.

**So! Our resident hybrid has a new weapon on his hands. Well, thanks for the loooooovely reviews so far:D so happy to see so many people like this story! Next up very soon and reviews are much loved! x Nicc**


	7. Dangerous Games

**Chapter Seven- thanks for the lovely reviews:D so glad you're all loving this story! Should be another up later I feel:) So, more reviews much loved and cheers! x Nic**

As I strolled through the recently descimated town, I was thinking- I should hate Klaus above everything else. He had literally destroyed my life.

But no, he hadn't... he had saved me from it. And for that, I was incredibly greatful.

I wasn't going to be forced into marriage with a man I didn't love, and, now thanks to Klaus again I was sure, that disgusting Viscount Thomas De Lancy, however you say it, for who really cared?

Klaus had hung him from that tree and left him to die to get me. To make me realize what a monster I had sleeping in my chest, waiting to wake up and rip into a young womans pretty white throat.

Yes, Klaus had changed and taught me well

Now I saw that very same man walking into the town hall, the occupents dead and all over the place. Quiet literally.

I followed him inside where he was going through paper documents, then he pulled one out and made a "hmmm" sound that made me ask.

"Something wrong?"

Now Klaus turned to me and chuckled. "It does not matter my Sweet." he closed the draw and tucked the paper inside his long black coat with a sigh, making me cock my head and walk over, standing before him as he looked up and met my eyes.

"Do you like it?"

I frowned. "What exactly?"

"Being around with me. I don't frighten you?"

I had to laugh at that, just had to.

"Oh you frighten me. You frighten me quite often. But yes, I rather like being in your presence."

Klaus frowned once more, looking as if he hadn't expected me to say that. "You are truly a curious monster, Claudia." he told me, raising a hand to my cheek for a moment.

He was a curious monster himself.

**-FORSAKEN-**

Once we had set fire to the town hall, letting it spread to the rest of the town, we left.

Our destination, according to Klaus, was New Orleans.

We rode our horses through the night, racing each other occasionally in which I won most of the time to his surprise. He hadn't let me win then.

I glanced up at the full moon now as we slowed down to a trot due to our horses tiring out. Now I glanced at Klaus, who was looking as if he was a prince or some kind of nobility from his stance, reins loose in one hand. As if he could sense my gaze, he looked over and our eyes met, making a shiver go through my body- he had that stare that could make someone run away and hide, but not me. I stared calmly back for a moment, then my head snapped forwards at the sound of voices.

We both pulled on the reins, stopping our pair of chesnut horses and listened- it was a man, a woodcutter, talking to his adolescent son on how to cut down trees.

Klaus slid off his horse, eyes hungry. I sighed and got down myself.

"Come, we need to find somewhere to rest the horses, not think about killing for once." I told him, but he merely took my hand and led me forwards at a dash, stopping us behind a few rose bushes where I saw the pair of men go into a little wooden hut where there was the smell of deer cooking on a spit inside.

"Would you like something to eat?" Klaus asked me, that smirk returning to his face. I found myself smiling. "I would love something."

He nodded, then got up, saying.

"Wait here and I'll drive them out." he now walked up to the door and knocked. The big muscled tree cutter answered now open the door, then I heard Klaus say something that made the cutter angry and walk out the house, heading towards me. Klauses smirk told me he had been invited in, for he vanished inside and as the screaming started, the woodcutter before me turned, but that was his own mistake.

As he turned his back, I dashed out and sank my fangs into his exposed neck, making him yell out in shock and pain. He was as strong as he looked, I gave him that. But I was stronger, and my hunger.

I let him drop to the floor now, wiping the corners of my mouth a little as I looked up to see Klaus dragging a womans body out, then chucked it onto the wood pile and rubbed his hands together like a job well done.

There was a snap of twig behind me now, then I remembered the son- he had escaped. Now as he went to stake me from behind, Klaus dashed past and the son screamed, making me turn to see an arm straight through his chest, a glare on his killers face as he yanked his arm out and let him drop.

"I really liked this coat." he snarled down at the body, then stalked off towards the cabin where, after a moments silence, I followed.

He'd saved my life twice now.

**-FORSAKEN-**

Inside, I found him sat at a washbowl on the floor, legs crosses and trying to get the blood out of his coat.

I sighed and sat next to him, taking it and then the cloth, rubbing it.

"You men have no idea how to work with clothes." I chuckled, watching most of the blood come out now. Klaus laughed a little and said.

"Claudia... I am over seven hundred years old my Sweet."

Now I dropped the coat in surprise- I hadn't imagined him to be quite that old.

"How is that even possible?" I found myself asking, feeling genuinely shocked. Born in the 11th Century-? Goodness... he had even been a knight with a sword at one point in his life.

"I am one of the oldest vampires to exist." he now said, taking the coat from me and started cleaning it the way I had showed him.

I was silent, then-

"There are more like you?"

He nodded. "I have brothers, sisters. Parents. But they are all gone now."

"I'm sorry."

"I was the one that killed them all." Klaus laughed, standing up and hanging his now cleaned coat over the heater with a fire in its center so it dried off.

"And as to why I killed them, that will come another time." he continued, then sighed and added. "Oh, I told a lie there. I do have one brother still alive."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Elijah." Klaus now sighed, pulling his black leather boots off and lying down on the medium sized duck feather lined bed. He opened an arm now, inviting me to join him. I walked over and sat on the bed, letting him pull me into his arms.

"Family is overrated." he now said into my hair, a hand playing with my necklace. I sighed and found myself saying.

"Somehow I agree there."

"Claudia... you were a wild animal in a wooden cage. You would have broken out eventually. I just, ah... helped you along a little."

"A little? You tore my parents apart..."

"And yet you do not seem to mourn them."

"I-" I went to start, but found I couldn't finish. I didn't mourn the loss of them. That was so... heartless but true. They had me chained up my whole life.

If Klaus hadn't of killed them, then I would.

"I myself am not even a pure blooded vampire." he told me as he got up and turned me over so he could stare into my eyes, but not in a way that meant he was compelling me.

"Then what are you?" I frowned, totally and utterly confused and lost. Not a vampire? Then how had he changed me-?

He climbed atop me now, pressing his lips to my neck as he said. "My mother had an affair, she was unfaithful to her husband."

Now I understood- he was the illigitimate child of the pair. But still-?

"My true father wasn't of vampire origin, but of werewolf." he now said as he moved up to my jawline.

Realization shot through me at his words.

"You are-?"

"A hybrid, yes." Klaus nodded, raising his head to see my expression that was torn between horror and a slight bout of fear. He chuckled, shaking his head a little. "Are you afraid now?"

"I think I am."

"Well don't be. I was tricked, my werewolf side forced into dormancy. I'm cursed, Claudia. And my mothers husband? He had my other family, my true father murdered. Now that sounds more like humanity than the age old Originals. And here is me- stuck between them on the dividing line between vampires and werewolves."

I listened in silence, then-

"And you are trying to break this curse?"

Klaus nodded, kissing my neck once more as he murmured. "For quite some time now. A hundred or two years ago. I got so close... but then the chance slipped away with Katerina."

"Katerina? That girl you are hunting down?"

"Yes, she made an immense mistake stopping me. And now I will not stop until I have her and she is dead..." he sounded thoughtful as he addded. "Or a century or two of torture. That sounds very fair."

I was thinking now- this wasn't even his fault really. He had been born a hybrid, not... he hadn't asked for this life, to be made a monster. It was his mothers fault for being such a cheating whore.

Maybe Klaus did have a point in all this killing, why he wanted to break the curse on him...

"I'll help you." I found myself saying now, and even Klaus frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I'll help you break this curse."

Klaus was silent, then frowned. "Do you truly mean that?"

"I do. Why would I make this up? You were born a hybrid. What you are isn't your fault."

He was silent once more, his expression blank, then he slowly came to life and said.

"Why couldn't I have met you so very long ago?"

Now I laughed a little and put my arms around his neck, pulling him to me so I could kiss him, feeling him running a hand up my chest to my neck where he moved from my mouth to my neck, kissing me there and going quietly.

"It will be a long feat, if you truly wish to help."

"Then I welcome the coming centuries." I smirked, feeling him bite into my neck once more, a hand going to my corset strings.

And what a long feat it was going to be too.

The coming centuries were going to be dark and bloody... I was sure of it.


	8. Playing With Fire

**Chapter Eight- and the next already today! In a right writing mood, so... might be another chapter later today along with my Elijah/oc one too:) thanks for the lovely reviews and next up soon! Reviews much loved:) x Nicc**

I woke up the next morning with strong bare arms around my waist, my head on a slightly bloodied chest.

"Good morning there."

Now I chuckled and felt the arm tighten around me for moment, then left me and got up, walking over to where his coat was now dry. I raised an eyebrow- nice ass. Forget ass, nice body full stop.

Klaus turned to me now, making me snap out of my kind of trance. "At least it dried."

I smiled. "At least it dried." I repeated in a laugh. Klaus now sighed and was back beside me in a flash, putting his arm around my bare form.

"So, we ride to New Orleans?" he said softly into my ear, kissing below it for a moment.

"That sounds very nice, but can't we just... stay here for another hour or so?"

Now he chuckled, his arm tightening once again. "I'm good with that Sweetie." he turned me over so his lips could touch mine once more.

"You can be so sweet sometimes." I smiled as he let me go. Klaus smiled too, raising a hand to my cheek and kissing me passionately again, then told me. "When we get to New Orleans, I am going to spoil you like the Princess you are."

Now I raised a hand and tapped his nose. "You are becoming too sweet now."

_"Oh, I don't plan on being so sweet for much longer, you had better make the most of it."_

As I scoffed, he traced a finger lightly up my spine, making me sigh and go. "I am going straight to Hell."

Klaus frowned, looking interested now. "How so?" he asked, propping himself up onto his elbow, making me smile at the simple sexiness of the pose.

"Well..." I started, trying to think of a good enough excuse. "Well... I have killed so many people. Let a monster deflower me-"

"In another persons bed."

"Thanks so much for reminding me. That really makes me feel... wanted."

"Oh Sweetheart, Sweetheart, Sweetheart-" he laughed, pulling me more into his arms and tapped my own nose. "You are totally mine, and no one is taking you away from me."

"Wow. Jealously issues?"

"Maybe, I wouldn't know. You are the first girl I have every loved."

That took me aback, making me turn around and face him, raising a hand to his face to brush his longish, kind of shaggy from the pillow brown-blonde hair behind his ears and ask. "Really? I am the first? But you are so very old! How is that not possible?"

Klaus cocked his head a little and smiled once more. "Yes, you are. Because you are special. You have a heart to match mine."

"What, murderous?"

Another laugh, then. "Yes."

Now I sighed and buried my face in his chest, closing my eyes. "I love you Klaus."

"That's nice to know."

"Do you love me?"

"I might be growing fond of you."

"Such a tease you are Sir."

"Oh yes, yes I am."

Now I pulled myself away and giggled. "Turn away so I can get dressed."

"Nah, I think I'll watch thank you."

"Where have your manners gone?"

"They went with your innocence last night."

"Huh. Tactless." I scoffed, getting up and picking up my underdress and slipped it on over my head. I glanced around and saw him with his dark trousers on, then he picked up my soft creamy dress and corset, putting the dress down, then he stood behind me and put the corset around me, making me ask incriminatingly. "And how would you know how to tie them?"

"I got drunk with a pair of very... outspoken girls. They may have made me try on their dress..."

"Oh? So very full of suprises aren't we?" I chuckled, letting him turn me around and kiss my bare shoulder, moving to my neck.

"Less touching, more dressing." I told him and he laughed, going back behind me and starting on my corset.

We were silent now as he dressed me, hands more touching my waist than anything else. It took alot longer than usual, mainly from his, ah, distraction. Also known as me.

He helped me pull my big dress on, then turned me around and brushed my hair around my shoulders. "You look beautiful." Klaus told me, taking my hand and pressed his lips to it briefly.

Now I pulled away and picked up his dark shirt and pulled it on him, doing the buttons up his chest, putting a hand on it when I was done. "You have to take forever." he chortled, then reached and pulled his coat on.

_"Let's go. New Orleans is all yours."_

**-FORSAKEN-**

The ride to New Orleans was swift, me and Klaus racing the entire way this time, and I was sure he let me win, even though he said he hadn't.

"Welcome, Sweetheart, to New Orleans." Klaus laughed, slowing down to a trot beside me as we arrived. "And, we have a place waiting for us."

"Oh?"  
>"When I have sorted out this business, I will show you around." He promised with a smile as he led me forwards to the outskirts of town. We were now facing a massive mansion where he led me forwards and inside, sitting me on the sofa and kissed my hands and finally my lips. "I shall be back around sunset my Sweet."<p>

I smiled and watched him leave.

What a few boring hours I had to kill.

When sunset did come, I was dozing on the porch swing, waiting for him. Klaus arrived soon after, waking me from my nap by saying. "I have something for you."

I sat up, then he pulled out a necklace and put it around my neck- it was a silver lace style heart with a herb in that I recognized- vervain.

"I know that normal vampires cannot compel you, but I don't want to be tempted myself, ok?" he told me, kissing my neck a little. "A monster after my own heart." he sighed, then said with a laugh.

"Theres a little soiree later tonight if you would like something to eat."

"No." I found myself saying, turning around to him and just said. "No killing tonight, I'm not in the mood. How about... something romantic?"

Now Klaus was silent in shock, then he started laughing. "Romantic? Me? Sorry, I don't do romantic."

"But you were so sweet and romantic at that ball when you met me."

"I tried to hang your soon-to-be fiance."

"Aha-! So it was you then?"

"He was so... eurgh. He gave even me the creeps. He needed to die, so... viola!"

I shook my head and looked at him pleadingly. "Just one night away from all the blood and killing? Please? Please, please, plea-"

"Oh, no more. Please, I am getting a headache."

"Ok then... give up. Give in!"

Klaus groaned now, putting his forehead against my chest. "Don't make me do this. I am not a sweet man... and I will never be."

I just grinned mischeviously.

"Well I guess you had better start treating me like you promised."

"You are very high mainta-"

"No I am not! I'm a woman. I demand to be charmed by my... hybrid suitor."

Klaus pouted now, meeting my eyes and shook his head, kissing my cheek and said with a groan.

_"What am I going to do with you?"_


	9. An Eternity Of Blood

**Chapter Nine**

I was giggling now as Klaus pulled me through the town at a run, heading to some unknown destination.

"Where are we going, Niklaus?" I now asked in a laugh as we turned a corner. Now he looked back at me and grinned.

"You shall see in a moment, Sweetheart."

We ended up on the beach, him leading me up into the high dunes that were shrouded in long yellowed grass.

"This is to your liking?" he asked me as he sat down, running a hand through his long brown-blonde hair for a moment. I smiled and sat beside him, then lay back and looked up at the stars twinkling above us in the night sky.

"It is overwhelming." was all I could say, that smile still tugging on my lips. "No one has ever done something so very... nice for me before."

Klaus now sighed and lay back with me, pulling my form into his arms, kissing my bare shoulder. "That is very hard to believe, Claudia." he told me and I chuckled, burying my face in my monsters chest. "Maybe, but it is the truth. I have never met a man that I cared for truly."

"Until now?"

"You push your luck, Niklaus."

Now he sighed and got up onto me, lips at my neck. "Why do you insist on calling me by that?"

I laughed, pushing him away for a moment. "Because it is your name."

"But I-"

"No more talk on the matter-" I pulled him close and giggled into his ear. "You are Niklaus to me."

Now he sighed and gave in, knowing that my errant mind would not be persuaded otherwise.

"You are going to be such a pain over the coming Centuries." he sighed now, kissing my neck.

"You mean I am actually going to live to be there (?)" I scoffed, making him laugh and go. "Dear one... you have a gift. I have never seen someone so very fluent when killing a man. It is very... admirable."

"Unllike your ability to please a woman, then." I retorted with a smirk, making him raise an eyebrow and ask in a mock hurt voice. "Are you insinuating on my abilities in the bedroom?"

"I may be." I giggled, making him laugh for a moment, but then I felt him bite into my neck, raising a hand to put around my shoulders. Now I sighed and closed my eyes- I was too used to it. Besides, I rather liked it. Anything to make him happy.

Besides, two could play at that little game.

Now I grabbed his arm and sunk my own fangs into his wrist, thinking; this was probably as close to a romantic night out with him I was going to get. He could have brushed me off and made some excuse not to bother, but he had made the effort, and the location truly was beautiful.

Maybe this future wasn't looking quite so very bloody after all.

**-FORSAKEN-**

I turned over with a groan the next morning, reaching out with a hand, but found empty sheets next to me.

Now I frowned and sat up- Klaus was gone.

There was a clink from downstairs that made me sigh, then get up and untwist my chemise that I had worn to bed. Klaus was all for no clothing at all, but a woman had to retain and keep some of her dignity somehow.

He was sat on the balcony, eyes closed as the morning sun warmed him up, a glass of red liquid in his hand.

"Good morning." he now said, eyes still closed as I sat down next to him and looked out across the bay from our "new" housing that we had taken last night.

"Good morning." I smiled, kissing his cheek and making him chuckle a little, then-

"We have business to attend to, today." he told me, opening his eyes and looking at me. I nodded. "What kind?"

Klaus put his head back against the door, then raised his glass to his lips.

"Torture and murder, no doubt. Being an evil psychopath is incredibly hard and tiresome work."

I sighed and leaned forwards, my lips touching his for a moment. "Then let's get started." I smirked, getting back to my feet and stealing his drink, walking into the room while he laughed under his breath.

Yes, the future did look long and immensely bloody.

Later that night, I stood beside the exit to the ball, staring inside for the man Klaus had described and saw him straight away. He was moving towards me now, and I swiftly dashed into the shadows, waiting with bright eyes as the man walked out alone, prompting me to sit down on the floor and start to "cry."

It worked, for the man came over and knelt down next to me, wondering what was so very wrong.

But as he went to pull me up by my arms, I snarled and jumped forwards, sinking my fangs into his neck and drained him a little like Klaus had asked me to.

The man backed off now, his body shaking as he put a hand on his neck. He was a vampire, I realized, for he took off into the woods where I heard a nasty crunch as Klaus caught him and no doubt ripped something off. Very gentlemanly (!)

I walked into the clearing where the vampire was begging to the Original pinning him to the tree with a single hand, that demon like smirk upon his face.

"And where was she?" he now asked coolly, and the vampire stuttered out. "Sh-she- I do not know! She was heading to Wisconsin! Please! I do not know anymore!"

Klaus let the vampire drop to the base of the tree, then he snarled and said. "Wisconsin? You are sure?"

"I- I may have mis- misheard..." I saw him say with wide and fearful eyes- he knew who Klaus was then. Everybody seemed to be so very terrified of him. Myself included when he grabbed the vampire and threw him at the opposite tree where a branch pierced his heart, silencing him in an instant as he died.

Klaus walked over to another tree and snarled into it, losing his temper and hit it so hard that it near enough snapped in two, falling onto another with a loud, earsplitting crash.

"Klaus?" I now asked quietly, unsure of how his frame of mind was at the current moment. He turned to me with a sigh, walking over to my rooted form and took my face in his hands.

"Yes?" he asked me calmly, and I sighed, putting my head against his chest. "We should get out of here, yes?"

Klaus just nodded, taking my hand and leading me away from the scene where the other partygoers were congregating. A scream or two later, and I knew they had seen the very dead body of the vampire in the tree, a branch skewered through him.

Was this life from now on? Blood, blood and yet more blood?

I just had this feeling...

That eternity had only just begun.

**Sorry it's a little shortXD but its a filler chapter before the next big one:D so, thanks so much for the immense attention so far, and more reviews very much loved:D next up soon! x Nicc**


	10. You're Losing Your Memory Now

Chapter Ten

_110 years later- 1804_

So very many years had passed now. Bloody ones too.

I was just arriving back at the mansion we were staying in in Atlanta, Georgia. For the past two weeks, I had been out tracking down some vampire Klaus had a death with for and killed him. Where was Klaus now?

"Where is Niklaus?" I asked the maid as she undid my corset, pulling my dress back on after. Ah, much better and less tight.

"He is in the bathroom, Miss Claudia." she told me, curtsying a little before she left the room.

I sighed and made my way upstairs where I could hear him- mainly the girls gasps of pain.

As I pushed the door open, I looked in and saw him in the bath, a pretty blonde maid before him in the bubbles, fangs in her neck, compelled not to move and water as red as rubies, the fluffy bubbles glistening red.

"Good evening." I said in distaste, my jealously setting in. Klaus let her go now and looked up.

"Claudia!" he exclaimed with a grin. "You are earlier than I thought you would be. Your trip went well?"

I walked forwards, closing the door behind me and walked over to the mirror, brusing my hair from my eyes.

"It's done." I told him and he chuckled. "That's very good to hear. Now-" I looked at his reflection as he told the girl to leave the room and close the door behind her, and to bring up some more hot water for the bath.

"Join me?" he asked with a devilish grin, teasing me. I chuckled and turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? Did you miss me that much?" He just smirked, so I slipped out my dress and got in opposite, letting him move my hair behind my shoulders, then lean forwards and kiss me passionately for a moment.

"I did miss you." he smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Even after all this time, you still suprise me."

"I do that alot." he murmured, pressing his lips back to mine, but not before there was a knock on the door that made him snarl quietly, then say in annoyance.

"What!"

"Your hot water Sir?"

Klaus groaned, raising a hand to his hair for a moment. "Yes. Yes, just put it in and leave."

The door opened and the maid came in, avoiding his eyes as she poured the hot water into the bath and swiftly left.

"These maids make me so..." Klaus started, but didn't finish as he kissed my cheek hungrily. "They anger me at their stupidity."

"Why don't you just kill them then?" I asked, eyes closed as he went to my neck.

"Because who else have I got to take my anger out on? To go and fetch things, do-"

"You can leave it there." I told him, putting my arms around him and traced a pattern on his back. "How long was that girl in here?"

"Jealous, are we?"

"Just a little." I admitted, kissing his neck. "You better not have done anything with her. Or so help me, I will tear her head from her body."

"Oh?" he mused, leaning forwards and pushing me down until I was neck deep in hot water. "Such a bloodthirsty girl, aren't we?"

I nodded, closing my eyes in contentment as he kissed me once more.

Over a hundred years, and I still was.

**-FORSAKEN-**

Later that day, Klaus updated me on his progress on looking for the moonstone and doppleganger.

"I have hit a blank, I'm afraid." He sighed as he fastened up his coat. Now I sighed, adjusting my hat. "We'll find everything, my love. You know we will."

He raised a hand to my cheek now and caressed it for a moment. "I hope so, my love. I truly do."

Klaus let me go now, turning away as he said.

"I have another hunt for you, now that you are back. In West Virginia. I was going myself, but now something concerning a rather powerful witch has came up."

"So soon?" I moaned, letting him slip his arms around my waist and kiss my cheek.

"My Sweetheart, you are the one I trust the most. And, if I am correct, you shall find this person... intriguing."

"Intriguing how?"

Klaus sighed, raising a hand to brush the hair from my face. "You shall know straight away who he is. Trust me."

"But we have not even spent one night together now that I am back." I complained, reluctant to let him go now I had him back.

"I know, I feel the same way... but this is a chance we cannot let up." he told me, kissing me for a moment. "He is onto us, the one you are seeking. You must send him away."

Half of me just wanted to drag him upstairs and push him onto the bed for the rest of the night at least. But I knew where my loyalties and heart belonged- with him.

"Ok..." I sighed, getting another kiss in return for my words. "When we meet again, I swear you will not be leaving my bed for a week minimum." he told me, making me chuckle a little. "That sounds fun. But when are we to meet? And where?"

"Oh, I shall tell you myself." he smiled, and I knew he meant via a dream. He was unfallible when it came to dreams. No matter the distance, that link we had, both emotionally and mentally, allowed him to get into my head.

Unless I wanted to keep him out, of course. He stood no chance if I wanted him out.

"I shall see you soon my love." I sighed, reaching up and kissing him lightly.

**-FORSAKEN-**

When I reached the town Klaus had allocated to me, I wondered how exactly I was supposed to drive this man away from us.

I didn't even know who it was.

But I'd soon find out...

I was walking through the woods when I heard a branch snap behind me, then I chuckled and turned in a flash, slamming the sneak into the tree, but he threw me back against the other tree, pinning me there by my throat.

"Good evening, Claudia."

It was a man, and as I looked at him, he had long oak brown hair and eyes, but now they were narrowed at me, fangs bared.

"Let go of me!" I hissed and he cocked his head. "Why are you here?"

"Passing through."

"You lie, Claudia. Did he send you? Niklaus?"

I frowned at that. "You know him?"

The man nodded. "Do you know me?"

_I have one brother alive now._

_Whats his name?_

_His name is Elijah._

"You. You're Elijah?" I asked and he let me go, scowling. "Where is he." he just asked now, confirming it. This was Elijah.

"Around." I laughed, raising a hand to my hair for a moment.

"Why do you care about him? He is a monster. You know that."

"Maybe so... but I love him." was my answer, angry at Klaus for making me meet his brother like this. Was he trying to get me killed-?

I reached down now and grabbed a fallen piece of wood, turning it over in my hand. "Well..." I started, then smirked, turning in a flash and got him in the heart with the stake. I knew it wouldn't kill him, but leave him dead for an hour or so.

"Nice to meet you Elijah. Your brother sends his regards." I smiled, then let him drop and walk off, feeling angry.

I couldn't believe Klaus had done that to me! Was he insane? I mean, more insane?

Later that day when I nodded off, Klaus arrived.

"Did you meet him then?" he mused, grinning.

I slapped him, even though it was just a dream.

"He could have killed me you bastard! And you still let me come!"

"Sweetie, I-"

"I am not happy! Not happy at all Niklaus!"

"I am-"

"If you say 'sorry' I am going to get so mad that I'm going to-!"

Klaus sighed now, then said. "I am still at the mansion if you are coming back."

He left now and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Truly, he had crossed the line with that enounter with his brother like that...

**And the next! Thanks so very much for the immense interest!:D I promise you things will pick up now and get more interesting:) so, reviews very much loved! next up soon! x Nicc**


	11. Where My Heart Truly Lies

**Chapter Eleven**

Life carried along its normal track for so very many years. The eighteen hundreds soon ended, followed by the ninteen hundreds. When the millennium came around, I sat with Niklaus on top of a building in New York in his arms, watching the firework displays expload above us in the clear star littered night sky.

"A thousand years..." Klaus mused in my ear, and I understood- he had been born in the 11th Century after all.

"Think you can manage another?" I teased him now, making him chuckle and kiss my cheek. "Who knows? I'm feeling lucky about this century."

"That was you thinking, don't hurt yourself already!"

"Cheeky." he smirked, kissing my cheek once more as a green rocket exploaded over us.

"This reminds me of the Moon Landing." I smiled now, thinking back on all the moments in history I had shared with him. Both World Wars had been long, bloody... and delicious. There had been a neverending supply of food.

And not a speck of mercy from neither me nor my monster.

"To a better millenium?" I asked him now, grabbing my glass of blood and raising it. He laughed a little, then did the same, touching it to mine and draining it.

He did have his odd moments of sweetness.

**-FORSAKEN-**

Klauses prediction on this century... this entire millennium, being better than the last seemed to true when 2011 rolled around.

There had been talk of a doppleganger in a place in Virginia. Mystic Falls.

When I told Klaus, he laughed and thought it ironic- it was the birthplace of the doppleganger. Yes, quite ironic I agreed.

"Do you want me to take a look?" I asked him, doing up his coat and taking one of his hands. Klaus now cocked his head a little, then raised his free one to my cheek.

"That would be excellent my Sweetheart."

I kissed him for a moment now, then said. "I'll call you when I get there."

"I'll miss you." he told me with another kiss, then reached into his pocket for a set of car keys and placed them in my hand. "Have fun, and let's hope, yes?"

I nodded, then turned away to the sleek black Ferrari. He had always called me high maintanance, so what else would I make him get me for my first car? Although, my licence ran out about eighty or something years ago. Any cops that pulled me over would soon find themselves missing a heart or head.

Maybe I should have stuck to a less conspicious car though?

Oh well...

The ride to Mystic Falls was quiet and uneventful. Klaus rang a few times, giving me instructions that I already knew from experience.

He was so overprotective at times.

When I arrived in the area of the place, I switched of the music and slowed down a tad, rolling through the sleepy town. It was nearing ten at night.

I still needed a place to stay.

As I rolled outside a house that had been reprocessed, I looked around, then got out and yanked the chains clear of the wrought iron gate and drove in, parking my car before the house.

Place to stay, sorted.

**-FORSAKEN-**

I walked around town now, wondering just why I was doing it, but ended up at a place called The Mystic Grill. At least this place did Mojitos.

"Thank you." I said to the barman, paying with money for once- the last thing I needed was attention when I was here on such an important mission.

It was when the door opened once more that made me turn for some reason. But my eyes widened a little now- it was her. Not Katerina, but a human. The doppleganger.

She walked in laughing, a young man behind her that I stiffened at- vampire. I was very good at spotting them. Klaus had taught me everything he knew.

And now I pulled out my phone and texted two words to Klaus. _"Shes here."_

His reply was instant.

_"Hang around. I'll be there soon. Find out as much as you can about them."_

Great (!) He wanted me to be a damn spy again now...

_"How soon?"_

_"I'm not too sure, but within the month. I'll call you tomorrow."_

Well, it was definitely the doppleganger then. His tone and short curt messages were unlike him.

God he was getting on my nerves lately... I couldn't even remember the last time we had slept together. He was always out somewhere sorting out business.

There was only so much business an Original could have right?

Obviously not...

_"Hey there Sweetheart."_

My first thought was that it was Klaus, seeing as he always called me that. But now I turned to see a young man sat next to me, a glass of Scotch before him and a grin that came off as more of a smirk upon his face. His hair was midnight, eyes a deep sky blue. He had that sense of being... I didn't know.

But I did know he was a vampire. And he was hitting on me.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of my drink.

"What is a beautiful young woman like you doing sat on her own? It's a crime." he said, raising his own glass to his lips.

I scoffed now, getting up. "You are either drunk or plain dumb. And I am opting for both of them."

He grinned now. "Ouch. Your words are as hot as your hair."

"My hair is blonde you dumbass." I snarled, folding my arms and glaring.

The man shrugged. "It had a red tint to it I think."

"No it doesn't."

The smirk grew, then he said. "Damon."

I nodded. "Claudia."

Damon grinned once more. "What a lovely name for a lovely woman."

This was unbelieveable. Sure, this vampire, Damon, was incredibly good looking, but he was getting in my way. I had business. But... you could mix business with pleasure right?

Later on maybe.

"I must be leaving." I said, swiftly making my excuse, getting up and walking past the doppleganger, "accidently" bumping into her that made me trip over onto the floor with her.

"Oh I am so very sorry!" I exclaimed, helping her to her feet. "Hell, I didn't look where I was going. This slimeball was chatting me up and I just had to get out."

The doppleganger smiled now. "It's fine." then her eyes travelled to Damon. "Was it him?"

I glanced around and nodded. "Yeah, that's the creep."

The young man next to the girl sighed. "Damon..." Now I laughed and shook my head. "He's just harmless."

He nodded, then said. "Well, I apologize for my brothers actions if they have offended you."

He was apologizing for his brother? Damon was quite the little shit then in my opinion.

"I'm Stefan." he introduced, then the doppleganger. "Elena."

I smiled. "Hello Elena. I apologize for tripping you over."

She laughed and smiled a little. "It's fine. Really. Say- we were getting a drink if you would like one now that the bar creep's left you alone?"

_Just like that? God, this was too damn easy! _

"That would be lovely thank you very much." I smiled, walking over with them.

We settled at a table where I fabricated a story.

"I'm staying for a little while to study the myths and legends of the town."

Elena smiled. "That sounds interesting! What kind of angle?"

"Oh, the vampires of course. I hear strange things happen around here."

Her smile faltered in a way only a vampire with a trained eye for liars could pick up- oh, she knew about the vampires alright. And that Stefan and Damon were ones.

But couldn't they tell I was a four hundred year old vampire too? Amatuers.

To my annoyance, Damon came over and smiled. "We meet again Claudia. I couldn't help but overhearing-" but he stopped dead. Only a person with exceptional hearing would have heard from the other side of the room.

"Wow, very good hearing you have." I smiled regidly, thinking _Go away! Get lost you dick!_

Oh, he just sat down next to me and said. "So! Vampire legends hmm? Which ones are you focusing on mainly?"

"Oh, the local ones."

"Well... I could give you a tour if you wanted?" he offered, and I could almost imagine him with his fangs out, looking at me as if I was some delicious human.

Quite the shock he'd have when he found his dinner to have fangs too.

The pair didn't seen older than me. Maybe a hundred and fifty odd from my trained and proffesional eyes. I could easily overpower the pair.

"I must be heading back now." I sighed, getting up and thanking Elena and Stefan for the drink ignoring Damon. That little creep that would make Klaus want to rip his head off for the way he grinned at me.

But I had a plan forming in my mind... and it required me revealing my vamparic side.

**-FORSAKEN-**

The next morning, I went out looking for something to eat. Quite literally.

A pair of campers were a lovely start to the day. Only three more for my five-a-day (!)

I hung around, sitting up in the tree above the massacre, waiting for who was the one clearing up. It made me laugh internally when Damon turned up and looked utterly suprised. It was like he was wondering something that eluded him.

But now he looked up as a branch snapped under me, but I was already gone, rooting through the boot of his car. Quite the collection of stakes he had.

Lovely.

I saw from the shiny blue paintwork him behind me, then I smirked and turned, slamming the stake into his chest, pushing him against the tree and smirked.

"Hello again." I smiled sweetly, turning the stake in his chest, making him hiss in pain.

"Who the hell are you?" he now asked, trying to push me away, but I let him go and he sank to the floor, pulling the stake out of his chest, swearing as he did so.

"You know my name already."

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm on the run."

"Oh? Insane ex? You _vampire._"

I turned and smiled. "When did you realize?"

He scoffed, getting up with a glare. "Just now."

I chucked the bloodied stake into the boot and turned to him, going. "Look- I have no reason to harm you. I'm on-"

"The run. I heard you the first time."

Now I sighed and said. "We got off to a bad start didn't we?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, then rubbed his chest where I had stabbed him. "Yeah, you ruined my good shirt."

"Whoops (!)"

"Who are you running from?"

"You wouldn't know him."

"Try me."

"A crazy vampire called Klaus."

Now his eyes widened, then he added. "The Original?"

I nodded. "Yes. He tried to control me all my life... but I escaped."

_Klaus was going to raise an eyebrow at that when he heard._

"How long have you been running?"

"Too long... I don't remember... I- I don't have anything left. I have no- nowhere to stay..."

Damon had obviously heard about Klaus, for he stood there in silence, probably wondering just what I knew about Klaus that could "help them."

"Look- you tell us everything you know about Klaus, you can have a room at the Boarding house."

"Where you live? No chance."

"That or go and look on your own."

I faked a weary sigh and nodded.

_"Fine. Deal."_

Damon obviously didn't trust me. I didn't trust him neither. But sometimes you had to work with people, vampires... to acheive your ends. This was too perfect an oppertunity to pass up.

If only he knew what he had let himself in for.

**And the next one:D finally getting into the main plot now! Should be getting much more interesting now:) so, reviews are very much loved and thanks! x Nicc**


	12. I Need A Miracle

**Chapter Twelve**

I was sat before the trio in the Boardinghouse now, Damon stood behing the sofa, arms folded and glaring at me.

Now I sighed. "I was born in the 1600s in France. Klaus destroyed my family and took me as his slave."

Elenas eyes widened. "All this time-?"

I nodded. "He's made me do things... I'm not proud of. But he compelled me to stay with him."

_"Oh? How did you escape then?"_

As I looked up at Damon, I said. "Vervain. I waited him to ask me to leave to go on a mission and made my escape." I faked a weary sigh. "I'm scared he'll find me... he's after the doppleganger." I met Elenas eyes and she nodded. "I know."

"Then you know he will stop at nothing to get you?"

"That's where we come in." Damon now said defiantly, arms tighter than ever. "Good." was all I could say.

So they were her "guards?" I was going to have to do something about that... not kill them mind, then the game would be up.

"Can I really stay here?" I asked now, feeling genuinely nervous- if that Damon smelled a rat, he'd kill me. I knew it. He and Klaus were so very similar in terms of being bloodthirsty. Plus he was rather... yummy. I wouldn't deny him a night in bed if he offered... again.

"It's ok right?" Elena asked Stefan who nodded. "Yes it's fine."

_"Well I don't trust you."_

It had to be Damon didn't it? Always trying to mess my plans up.

"Why?" I frowned, and he scoffed. "You travelled with Klaus, and you "can't" tell us anything about him? How can we trust you?"

"Well, prepare to be amazed then."

"I really-"

"Enough guys!" Elena sighed, standing up and coming between me and the other vampires equally vicious glare.

"Yeah Damon. Stop being such a bully." I smirked, then sat down as he left the room in anger.

"Such a dick." I sighed to Elena, and Stefan spoke. "He can be at times. Best not annoy him too much."

_Too much? Everything annoyed him._

"I'll try to keep that in mind then." I said as I got up and pulled on my coat, heading to the Grill, angling for a drink and talk to my Original.

**-FORSAKEN-**

I stood outside the Grill now, waiting for Klaus to pick up his phone.

"What happened? Why has your phone been off?" was his greeting, making me chuckle. "I'm in."

A silence.

"You never cease to amaze me Sweetheart."

"You're making me blush. Now quiet down and listen- she's under protection of two vampires."

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore?"

Now I frown. "You know them?"

"Oh, Katerina had quite the... mess around with them."

My eyes widened as I remembered the story about Katerina, or should I say Katherine? She had messed around with these two brothers in 1864. But she was dead right? She burned in the fire in the church?

"I have a rather good feeling that dear Katerina is still alive. Keep an eye out. Tell me if you see her... I have an, ah, selection of things to do to her."

"If one of them is screw her, I'm gonna cut off your-"

"I feel Damon will be the problematic one. Get him out the way."

"But if I kill him, game up."

"Well, just make him trust you. Try anything you can think off. I'm in Colorado at the moment. There's a rather intriguing little witch here called Greta that I got last week. Quite the pretty little thing."

"You and your witches."

"Ciao."

He ended the call and I sighed- get Damon to trust me seemed impossible.

But as I walked inside, I saw him sat at the bar and sighed- he better start trusting quickly.

"Mojito please." I asked the barman, sitting down next to Damon and said with a chuckle. "You look drunk."

He sat up with a groan. "I feel it Claudy."

"What did you just call me?"

"Claudy."

"I don't like it."

"Tough."

He stared into his drink, then sighed. "Why are you here Claudia?"

"The bar or town?"

"Don't play games with me. I'm really not in the mood." he sat up now and I asked. "What's annoying you?"

"Oh, life in general."

I raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate."

He scoffed. "You don't know an Original named Elijah do you?"

I froze internally. "What." was my answer.

_Elijah was here-?_

"You know him then?" he asked pointedly, looking pissed off. I nodded, swiftly thinking up an excuse. "I've heard of him. Met him once... he's an Original too trying to kill Klaus."

"Oh? And how do you know all this?"

"Klaus told me. He obviously thought I wouldn't remember."

Damon nodded slowly, then drained his glass. "Well, he's in town to let Elena get sacrificed."

"Sacrifice?" I frowned, genuinely confused for a moment, but then I remembered- Klaus had to kill the doppleganger to break that curse on him.

And just why did Elijah want to let that happen if he didn't want his brothers wolf side out-? Unless... weaken Klaus enough to kill him?

God, they really had a plan to kill him. Not on my watch.

Damon left without another word, making me drain my glass and hurry out the Grill, thinking as to where Elijah would be.

He saw me, told the Salvatores... it was over and I was very much dead at that too.

**-FORSAKEN-**

I followed a scent that reminded me of Klauses and ended up at a flat. Hoping as I raised a hand and knocked that Elijah was inside, there was a clink of chains, then the door opened to reaveal a teen kind of aged boy with a frown on his face.

"Hello?"

"Is Elijah in?"

He opened the door a little more. "Is he expecting you?"

_Witch _myinsides were screaming and I shook my head. "No. But do you know where he is? I need to speak to him urgently... concerning the ritual and doppleganger."

Now the guy frowned, then nodded. "He's out."

"When is he coming back?"

_"Right now."_

I froze, then turned to face the Original who grabbed me and slammed me against the wall by my throat.

"Did he send you?" he demanded, that glare in his eyes that remembered well.

"I escaped him-" I choked out, making him frown and let me go a little. "You left him?"

"He's... a murderer. I couldn't do it anymore. He wants to kill me now that I... ran."

He let me go now, frowning, obviously suspecting that I was lying. He caught my wrists and asked suddenly, staring into my eyes.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes." was my answer, knowing full well that I had vervain on an anklet.

He seemed satisfied, for he asked. "Where is Niklaus?"

"I truly have no idea." I sighed, rubbing my throat, then asked. "Look- I know we got of to a very bad start. I'm truly sorry about doing that and... killing you."

Elijah stared at me, then seemed to relax a tad. "I'm not going to trust you so soon. But... you can redeem yourself and tell me why you are here."

I sighed. "Klaus wants to kill Elena? Break the curse and everything? I'm here to help stop him. I know how he thinks... please don't tell the Salvatores who I was to Klaus. I'm trying to help, not blow everything away..."

Elijah listened, then was silent. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you."

I shook my head. "I don't have one."

He sighed now, then said. "The Salvatores do not trust me. But I have struck up a deal with Elena- I keep everyone she loves safe, and she co-operates with me."

Once more I nodded. "And are you going to uphold that promise?"

"If she does, I will. You should know me from my brother- I keep my word."

Everywhere I went, there were trust issues. First Damon, now Elijah-?

It was going to be nothing short of a miracle if I pulled this off.

**And another chapter up today! I feel another chapter will come up later if you keep an eye out;D so! Reviews are very much loved and cheers! x Nicc**


	13. Every End Has A Beginning

**Chapter Thirteen**

I woke up the next morning with a frown, wondering where I was and where the arms around me were.

Oh yeah, I wouldn't feel them around me for a good while now... that was a comforting thought (!)

Now I got up, picking up a dark grey dressing gown from the chair at the bottom of the bed someone, probably Stefan, had left me.

The Boardinghouse was massive with its many rooms and stunning woodwork. And as I walked onto the landing and looked over the balcony, I spied Damon sat there alone, eyes closed, but not asleep.

A smirk later and I jumped over it, landing next to him with a light thump, making him jump and go.

"Jeez! Was that really nessesary-?"

My smirk widened. "Yes it was"

Damon glared. "Go stand in the sun."

"Wouldn't do much-" I retorted, prodding my necklace. Damon nodded and said before he got up. "Now I know what to rip off next time you get on my nerves."

He left, leaving me to giggle for a moment like a small child- yes, he and Klaus were so very similar. But Damon had another thing about him... I couldn't pick it out, but I think it was sadness.

What would give _him _cause to be sad? He was a right douche.

**-FORSAKEN-**

To be honest, I was bored that day as I walked through town looking for something to do. I was already horrified to find out these Salvatores didn't hunt like true vampires. Damon was all for it, but even he had given up and resorted to... urgh, I couldn't even say it.

Oh, I was going to continue hunting. But change my pattern and not kill them, making them forget afterwards.

I was currently sat on the High school picnic bench, just listening to the sounds coming from around, fascinating me. Stefan went school. How pathetic was that huh?

But if that was what he wanted, go him (!)

_"And just what are you doing here?"_

It had to be him, didn't it? I rolled my eyes and shifted over so he could sit down too.

"Just thinking." I said, and I wasn't lying; I missed Klaus... missed his arms around me at night.

Damon nodded, then said in a scoff. "Did you ever meet Katherine?"

"Katherine?" I frowned, feeling a little confused, then it clicked. "Katerina?"

He nodded once more. "Yeah, her."

I shook my head. "Klaus was hunting for her, but he never found her."

"Obviously." Damon smirked, then sighed. "Look- we've had quite a werewolf situation lately. So if you could lay low and not cause us any-"

"It wasn't my intention to." I snapped, getting up but he caught my arm and said. "I need your help with something."

My eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

"How exactly do you kill an Original."

From his tone, I knew he didn't mean Klaus.

"Elijah huh?" I snorted, then wondered- how did you kill... oh, I remembered.

"A silver knife dipped in white-"

"Ash wood?" Damon finished, and I nodded. "Yes. The only way."

"So we can kill Klaus with it?"

_Didn't they know he was part werewolf?_

"I have no idea." I sighed, getting up. "I need a drink... are you coming?" I didn't know why I was asking this, but... it felt like I had to try and gain his trust somehow. After all- he wasn't that bad underneath the hard exterior. I could sense that about him.

**-FORSAKEN-**

As we sat at the bar, the past came up to my kind of annoyance.

"What year were you changed?" Damon asked me over a Scotch. I sighed. "1694."

Damon nearly choked a little on his drink. "Damn your old!" he said, eyes wide.

I smirked. "Still looking good for my age though hmm?"

He neither confirmed nor denyed it as he finished his drink and sighed. "I was changed in 1864."

_Yeah, I kinda knew that already._

"Oh? So you're like... not even two hundred? Little boy!"

Now he smirked. "Old woman."

"Maybe so, but I can pull it off. Unlike you. You're like... urgh." I said, wrinkling up my nose at him with my own smirk.

"You, Claudy, are a bitch." he told me now as he got up, but I yanked him down, much more stronger than him. "Are you taking down Elijah?" I now asked quietly. He frowned, cogs in his head ticking away, but then he nodded. "Yes. Why? Not bum buddies are you?"

"With him? Phaa! He'd kill me if he had chance! He's a dick... and if you do have that knife and ash. You can kill him."

_That would be an efficiant way to get Damon to die- that blade killed both vampire and Original if used. _

Damon nodded, then said. "Well, nice to know that the dinner party tonight isn't going to waste then." he got up with a grin. "Step aside old lady, I've an Original to kill."

_And yourself. _I sighed internally, watching him leave.

Suddenly, my phone went off in my back pocket, making me groan- he knew it was too big a risk to ring. Only text.

I walked outside and answered it.

_"What!"_

"Dear Sweetheart, why are you snapping at me now?"

"You know it's risky!" I hissed quietly, making him groan and end the call, a text beeping.

"This better then (!)"

"Yes! Now what?"

"Need your help."

"I'm busy!"

"Well, stop being busy and come to Charlottesville."

There was another text with the address that made me groan and just send.

"Fine. Be there in an hour."

He didn't reply, making me groan and run a hand through my hair- if Elijah told those idiots who I was, I was dead as soon as I returned.

At least he was going to die tonight. That was the upside.

Well, Charlottesville here I come (!)

**-FORSAKEN-**

The ride was boring, listening to music playing on my CD player. Some good ol' rock and roll.

When I pulled up outside the house, the address Klaus had given me, I sighed and turned off the engine, listening to the front door opening, then the car door as I was almost pulled out and pushed against the side, a kiss on my lips.

"I have missed you." Klaus sighed, kissing my cheek once more. I chuckled. "Nice to see you too, but why are you dragging me out of this whole plan now?"

"Ah-ah. All will be explained." he grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the house.

When I was sat with a glass of infused wine, Klaus explained the whole... complicated situation.

"After you said Katerina was there, a brainwave hit me-"

"Don't hurt yourself (!)"

"Cheeky, but really. If Elijah is dead tonight like you also told me, the way is clear. I just need to take Elena and viola-" he sat back and closed his eyes. "I told you this year was going to be the one."

"Don't get too over your head yet. It's not broken yet."

"I know Sweetie..." he said quietly, then beckoned me to come over and sit on his lap which I did. "I have a plan, my Sweet. All I need from you is another week."

I groaned now, closing my eyes. "A week-? No way."

"Please? For me?"

"Tempting... but no. Why can't you blur into town and just rip them all apart?"

"Because-" he chuckled, tapping my nose. "I am not repeating past mistakes. Besides- the doppleganger will give herself to me to save her friends. I assure you. Its all a case of waiting."

"And Katerina?"

Klaus was silent, so I added. "She made you a vampire and werewolf so you would spare her. Will you?"

He took my face in his hands now and kissed me for a moment. "No. She has evaded me for so very many years. So I say we have her tortured everyday that we spent searching."

"That is rather harsh, even for you."

Klaus just kissed me for a moment. "Maybe so. But you are going rather soft."

"Oh?"

He laughed a little. "Do not worry. But I sense you have something else to ask of me?"

I nodded. "Could you spare the Salvatores?"

Now he really did frown. "I have plans for Stefan, but Damon... he is quite annoying. Both of them?"

Once more I nodded. "What can I say? I've gotten attached to them. They're just trying to do the right thing-"

"Kill me."

"Yes, but you have to admire their spirit."

Klaus thought it over a moment, then sighed, putting his forehead against mine. "Both of them?" he groaned. I nodded. "Yes please."

"You should be thankful that I love you that much that I don't think you are losing your mind."

"Oh I did, years ago." I laughed, prodding his cheek. "And now I must be going."

"So soon?" he complained, holding me around the waist so I couldn't escape. A sigh escaped me. "As much as it pains me... yes."

Klaus let me go with a pout. "But I thought we could spend the night together?"

"I've got work to be doing."

He sighed once more, then nodded and simply called. "Maddox!"

A man walked out from the next room, making me chuckle- a witch. "You have been busy my love." I told him. He nodded, then walked over to him and said. "I want you to accompany Claudia to Mystic Falls. You know what to do, and I want you to keep her safe. No matter what."

The witch, or was it warlock? nodded and looked at me. "It's nice to finally meet you, Claudia." I nodded now, then sighed. "Niklaus, I don't need a guard."

"I know that, but I was sending him anyway. You needn't sound so angry at me. I worry about you... is that a crime?"

"For you to worry, yes."

"I shall be coming very, very soon now." he told me quietly, stepping forwards and kissed me passionately for a moment. "Just... keep me updated. Especially on this... witch Bonnie. Have they found the massacre site?"

"I have no idea. I'll find out."

"I know you will." he said, kissing me once more, obviously pissed off that I wouldn't stay the night with him.

For a second, I glanced at the warlock then nodded.

"Ok. Let's do this."

**Deeper into the plot we go!:D another chapter up later I'm thinking:) so reviews are very much loved and thanks for the ones so far! x Nicc**


	14. Hook, Line And Stinker

**Chapter Fourteen**

When me and Maddox returned to Mystic Falls, he announced that he was staying at a house nearby. I nodded, then sighed. "Keep me updated on everything. Ok? And there's no need to guard me. Hundreds of years I've been killing... I know how to defend myself."

Maddox nodded, then sighed. "He will not be pleased."

"Boohoo (!) He'll get over it. Now-" I sighed too. "I'm going back to the Boardinghouse for a nice long bath."

"Be careful." he called after me as I left.

Back at the Boardinghouse, it was just after midnight, and no one was home. Damon probably out drinking, and Stefan at Elenas house.

I yawned, pushing a bedroom door open at random, walking inside and into the bathroom, leaving it open only a tad as I ran the hot water and slipped out of my clothes and into it, undoing my hair tie and letting it hang over the side of the bath, my eyes closed.

A while later, I heard the front door close, then footsteps up to the room, then they stopped.

I recognized them, and still said calmly as he pushed the bathroom door open.

"Good evening Damon."

I had my eyes closed, but I could only imagine his face at finding a naked girl in his bath. Now I opened my eyes and was proved correct. "It's rude to stare, Salvatore." I told him, turning my head and smirked. "What's wrong? Never seen a hot vampire chick in your bath before?"

"Umm... actually, you're the first vampire to do it."

"Then let's see them beat me then." I chuckled, closing my eyes and turning back to the front.

"If you're done staring at me, please leave. It was lovely and quiet before you came in."

He didn't say another word now as he closed the door, surprising me.

Ah, Damon was a good laugh.

When I got out and wrapped the towel around me, he was laid on his bed, ankles crossed and a book in his hand.

"What are you reading?" I asked, crossing the line and getting on next to him, looking over his shoulder, but he closed it. "Nosey aren't we Claudy?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled mischeviously. "Oh, I know I am. Now- what are you looking for?"

Damon sighed and set the book aside, putting his head back against the pillow and said to the ceiling. "Your bum buddie Elijah's dead, by the way."

"More of a fleeting meeting than friend." I replied, running a hand through my damp hair, then sighed. "I'm bored. Distract me."

Now he turned his head, an eyebrow raised at me. "Distract you? And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well..." I smirked, getting up onto my elbow. "I am in just a towel and pretty much naked under here. And you know that's an, ah, bad combination around vampires as dashing as yourself."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He scoffed, smirking a little. I shrugged. "Is it working?"

"Nope."

"Nah didn't think so."

I tilted my head a little, then grinned. "But I thought you liked vulnerable girls? Oh well-" I got up and grabbed a dressing gown, swiftly changing into it and walked over to the door, but before I could open it, I was pushed against the wall, lips at my neck.

"Change your mind did we?" I asked now with another smirk- he was too easy to seduce like this. Beyond easy. It had been a while after all since Klaus had slept with me, so this served him right. Plus I was earning Damons trust at the same time.

"Might have done." he said as he started to kiss me hungrily, letting me wrap my legs around his waist with a growl, knocking him onto the floor where I went to his neck and he asked. "Am I distracting you now?"

"Mmhmm. You're doing a very good job."

Although, I was wishing it was Klaus the entire time. But things like that were best left unspoken.

That'd hurt Damons ego right there and then if I told him I wished that he was my hybrid murderer, not a regular borning vampire.

Oh well. I was a bitch. And I loved it.

**-FORSAKEN-**

I woke up with a yawn the next morning, then found an arm across my bare chest, Damon fast asleep. With an eyebrow raised, I pushed too hard and he went flying of the bed and into the floor.

"Oww! Do you always do this the next morning?" he groaned, rubbing the back of his head where he'd smacked it against the wall.

"Only to the perverts touching me up in their sleep." I said matter of factly, getting up and grabbing my clothes.

"And the abuse, does that happen too?" he asked, then only just realized that his chest was covered in blood. "Jeez girl, it felt like you about ripped my neck out last night."

I smirked, pulling on my jeans. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you (!)"

Damon scoffed, pulling on a pair of black jeans, then said. "Whatever." walking into the bathroom to wash the blood off him.

I walked out the room and downstairs where Elena was sat with a cup of tea.

"Oh, hello." she said with a little smile, then I also smiled. "Good morning. Apologizes about Damon when he's being annoying when he comes down- it got a tad too heated last night."

She nearly choked on her tea now, then said with a cough. "Excuse me-?"

Oh, never mind." I laughed, then frowned, for my insides were yelling _vampire! _at me.

"Katerina..." I now snarled violently, forgetting about everthing as I went for her, pinning her down on the floor by her throat.

"Claudia La Roche-!" she now realized, then pushed against me, but I was just about able to hold her down. "Let's get one thing straight Katerina-" I snarled quietly, finally remembering the plan. "I'm not with Klaus anymore. I ran away. He was going to kill me."

"Bullshit. I know all about you and him. He'd never let you leave."

"Oh? Really? Well lookee here- I'm fighting him. Which brings me to the question of... why are you still here?"

_"What's going on?"_

"Just a friendly chat Elena. Nothing to worry about." I said, letting her up with a small snarl- all my instincts wanted me to drag her to Klaus, to make her suffer.

But that would mess up the entire plan... great (!)

Damon came in now and raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, a bitchfight? Can I watch?"

"I'll bitch_slap _you in a moment if you don't zip it Damon." I hissed, turning away and into the hallway, then pulled the front door open and left.

Damn that Katerina...

It was when I was sat in the Grill that I got the text that truly made me smile.

_Guess who's coming to town tonight?_

**Well, Damon's been fooled hook line and stinkerXD might be another up tonight:) anyway, reviews are very much loved and thanks! X Nicc**


	15. Devil In Disguise

**Chapter Fifteen**

_"So, are you my date for tonight then?"_

I looked into the mirror now as Damon walked into the bathroom. I was curling my hair for the 60s dance tonight.

Oh I remembered the 60s. Me and Klaus had gotten drunk at a rave and literally tore the place apart.

But I was seeing him again tonight. I had to look my best so that he knew I wasn't lacking... and that I was genuinely happy to see him.

"Your date?" I snorted, turning to him. "Arent' you going with Katerina (?)"

He raised his hands to my face now and said. "I'd much rather go with you."

That made me frown- was he... falling for me? Hell, I liked the guy, but my heart belonged to Klaus.

"Ok then." I smiled, turning back to the mirror and continued curling my hair, humming under my breath.

"Katherine's gone anyway." he told me, making my eyes widen and cause me to drop the curlers. "Ouch!" I swore as it burnt my hand.

"You fool..." he sighed, raising my hand and kissed my burn as it healed. I pulled it away now, feeling weird. Damon really had fallen in love with me.

Oh the damn idiot! He was going to get himself killed-!

"Can you leave me to get ready now?" I asked him as he kissed my bare shoulder. "Yes, I'll be at the Grill." he kissed my cheek, then left at the same time my phone went off with a text from Maddox.

_"Need your help."_

I sighed, staring at the text- Klaus wasn't here yet then... that was depressing.

Now I read that I needed to meet Isobel. Her? Urgh... what a skank. Ooh, Elenas mother? That was juicy new news.

_"Get her to die or whatever. We don't need her now."_

I sighed and typed in a number, listening to the ring, rolling my eyes.

"Hello?"

"We don't need you anymore. What you were compelled to do is now lifted."

I ended the call and ran a hand through my hair- that was that bitch sorted. Now... to get ready for the dance.

**-FORSAKEN-**

"Have you heard from Alaric?" Elena asked me as she started to get ready too. I shook my head with a frown. "No I haven't." Elena sighed and nodded. "Ok."

She sat down on the bath now, then asked quietly. "What's Klaus like?"

_What he's like? You really wanna know my version?_

"He's a murderer. A coldblooded killer."

_But hell him covered in blood was so damned sexy._

"Thanks for reassuring me (!)" she laughed weakly, and I felt myself frowning- she was going to die in order for Klaus to break the curse... but-? She didn't deserve to die.

Maybe I could make Niklaus spare her somehow...

Bonnie had gotten her powers and was planning to kill Klaus. Hmm. That was going to have to change, but he had already sent me another message-

_Meet you on the dancefloor. Relax! Have a chilled day today._

Someone was in a good mood anyway.

Maddox didn't get in touch as well, so it really was a relaxing day, listening to the catch-up crap about Bonnie going to kill herself to kill Klaus, Isobel was, yay! Dead. Quite a good bit to tell my ripper when he met me tonight.

I was almost dragging Damon to the dance later that night.

"Come on! I wanna dance already!" I laughed, but he stopped me inside the door and said. "Klaus is going to be here tonight. Be careful. Please?"

"That sounded like you almost cared about me."

Damon sighed, then went to kiss me, but I slipped from his grip and ran into the crowd laughing.

_God these young vampires..._

I was sat on a chair now, my phone in my hand, looking around- where was he?

"Want a dance?" Damon asked now as he came over, smiling a little. I shook my head. "Nah. I'm good."

"Well I insist and I'm not taking no as an answer."

He led me onto the dancefloor now, grinning like a lovestruck idiot. Great, just great...

Niklaus was going to rip his head off personally when he found out that he had been persuing me, had sex with me and was now falling in love with me.

The fool!

We danced for a little while, and he even made me start to like it. But then Alaric came up and asked Damon. "Can I cut in?"

Damon frowned, but then nodded. "Sure. But keep an eye out. The prick'll be here somewhere."

Now I was left alone with Alaric, and that made me frown- I didn't really know the guy.

"Close call huh?" he grinned, making me frown as he put his arms around my waist. "Alaric please-" I started, but then that grin widened in such a familiar waty that I stopped trying to pull away, but merely listened as he said quietly into my ear. "I told you I'd meet you on the dancefloor."

"Niklaus..." I sighed now, looking into Alarics eyes. "What are you doing in Alaric? You did pick a hot guy, but come on!"

He went to kiss me now, but I scoffed and said. "Nope. Not while you're in him. Get out and things'll happen."

"I like the sound of that." he said, then sighed. "I have a witch to kill."

"Bonnie?"

"Yes. So please could you stay here out the way? I do not want you getting hurt."

I groaned, then pulled him into the empty hallway and pushed him against the wall.

"Bonnie is here to kill you."

He nodded. "I know. And-! I'm here to kill her. She can't kill me, my Sweet. I assure you."

Now I nodded and closed my eyes, letting him pull me to him as he kissed me. It worked, keeping my eyes closed. Al wasn't a bad kisser, but the hybrid inside him had a thousand years worth of practice.

"I'll see you later." he said softly, kissing my cheek and walking up the corridor alone.

At least my Niklaus was back in town and around me.

God I had missed him so much.

**-FORSAKEN-**

I went back to the Boarding house early so I didn't have to listen to Bonnie dying, but it got worse when Elena returned, sobbing her heart out.

Yeah, she was dead...

I left the house, taking a walk, wondering where Niklaus was. But, if he was in Alarics body...

As I knocked on his front door, it swung open and I was faced with Katerina, whom I smirked at. "Hello there dear." then walked in, ignoring the bitch.

Alaric, or should I say Klaus? Was sat on the sofa, ankles crossed and a smirk on his own face. "I was wondering when you would find time to visit me."

I sat down next to him and said. "Bonnie's dead."

"I know my Sweet." he grinned, then went to kiss me, but I pushed him away with an "ah-ah! Not in that body you're not."

_"You lying cow!"_

Now I turned to Katerina who looked like she wanted to rip my head off, and sure enough, she went for me and pulled me onto the floor, grabbing me by my throat, but I kicked her hard and she went flying into the wall, now her pinned down as she tried to push me away. She pushed me hard and I fell backwards, her on top of me as she went to near enough rip my head off, but she screamed so suddenly that she let go, and I soon saw why- there was a stake that had been stabbed into her back, going through her lung like a kebab.

Katerina was now pulled up by her neck as Klaus snarled into her face. "You are not to touch her. Ever again. Or this-" he twisted the stake sharply, making her scream. "Goes somewhere else, and it won't be your heart."

"I won't touch her." she said automatically, and I knew she was being compelled.

Klaus now yanked the stake out, throwing her into the wall the opposite side of the room, a glare in his eye. He now helped me up and sighed, straightening my dress. "You look lovely." he grinned, but I chuckled, leaning forwards and kissing his cheek. "Call me when your back."

Then I turned and left, smirking at Katerina who was glaring at me.

**-FORSAKEN-**

Back at the Boarding house, I collapsed onto Damons bed with a sigh, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Well, it's been an eventful night." the man himself said now as he came into the room and lay next to me. I sighed. "I left early."

"You missed the fun. Alaric's gone AWOL."

"What?" I frowned, sitting up and looked "shocked." Damon nodded, then groaned. "Klaus has somehow... taken over his body all possession style."

"Was he in him tonight-?"

"Yes... he was."

"But I danced with him! Why didn't he just kill me there and then?"

Damon now climbed onto me and kissed my neck. "I've no idea, but... I'm glad he didn't."

I rolled my eyes. "Damon please. This thing... me and you... it wasn't what I wanted. I didn't come here looking for love."

He just kissed me now, then said softly. "Well you found it."

As he went to kiss me again, I snapped and pushed hard, sending him crashing into the door. "What the hell-!" he hissed at me now, put I picked him up by his shirt and slammed him into the door, pinning him there while I snarled. "Don't love me, Damon. You will get hurt sooner or later. I assure you."

"Well, maybe I like risk." he grinned, but I slapped him. "No! Not this kind of risk."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look- my guys in the past? They all ended up dead and murdered. Don't do it. Because it will happen. Klaus will kill you to get revenge on me."

_Maybe not revenge, but he was a jealous man... and Damon was first in line when Klaus found out I'd slept with him._

"I told you, I like risk." he grinned, pulling me to him so he could kiss me once more. "This is a really big mistake." I told him as I kissed him back. He was a sweetie underneath that cold exterior- much like Klaus...

Maybe that was why I had developed some feelings for the elder Salvatore brother. But I knew what Katerina had done to him... I didn't want to be added to the _"bitch list."_

I let him push me backwards now and onto the bed, kissing me once more, but things weren't going to go that far again, no matte how much he protested. He bit into my neck now, making me roll my eyes- so very rude of him.

Yeah, if he found out that my heart belonged to Klaus the entire time while he kept making these advances at me...

It'd break his own.

Just like Katerina had done...

**And the next:) there will be another up later today:) so, cheers for the reviews so far, and more much loved! x Nicc**


	16. Let's Get This Bloodbath Started

**Chapter Sixteen**

I was tossing and turning all night in Damons arms, feeling so uncomfortable. Now I sighed internally, picking up my phone from the side and sitting up, glancing at Damon as I texted.

_"Are you busy?"_

The reply was almost instantanious.

_"Of course not for you love. What is it?"_

_"I can't sleep."_

_"Oh, we'll soon fix that then?"_

I smiled at his reply, then lay back and closed my eyes, feeling myself nod off straight away

"So, you can't sleep?"

Now I chuckled and opened my eyes. "No. It's hard work when you have a Salvatore persuing you at the same time."

Klaus now scowled, and I knew that look well. "Has he tried anything with you?"

I sighed, knowing he would find out sooner or later. "We might have slept together a few times, but that's about it. Man the guy is so... jeez."

Klaus's face was near enough the personification of murder by the time I finnished, but I just sighed and pulled myself closer into him.

"He's so young, don't worry."

I climbed onto him and kissed him for a moment, closing my eyes against his chest. "Don't kill him ok?"

"He touched you."

"Still? You know I love you, Niklaus. Hell, take my necklace off and compel me to tell the truth if you don't believe me."

He groaned now and put his arms around me, kissing my cheek. "You drive me insane." Klaus told me quietly, then I asked. "Is everything ready?"

A silence.

"Yes. Just two more days."

"Good." I smiled, closing my eyes against him.

God I couldn't wait until moments like this were real again and not just in my head.

**-FORSAKEN-**

The morning was such a letdown when I woke up in Damons arms, not Klaus's.

"You kept smiling in your sleep last night." Damon chuckled when I woke up. I raised an eyebrow and just said. "I must have nodded off with a hotter guy then instead (!)"

"Ouch (!)"

Now I went downstairs, grabbing a cup of coffee from the recently boiled kettle.

I closed my eyes, letting Damon kiss my cheek before he left.

But not that long after, I heard a clatter that made my head snap to- it had come from below. I ran downstairs and gasped at the sight of Elijah gone.

"No-" I breathed, realizing that he was going to tell them all who I truly was.

He was going to ruin everything!

As I ran upstairs, I froze in the hallway as I saw him stood outside with Elena. But now Elijah saw me and snarled, but was unable to enter the house as he went for me.

"Claudia!" he hissed as I walked forwards, folding my arms just inside the house. "Hello Elly." then said to Elena. "What the hell are you doing-!"

"More like what are you doing." Elijah butted in, eyes hard. "They may not know the truth on who you really are, but I do."

Elena frowned now, then looked at me. "Claudia-?"

I shook my head, not breaking our locked eyes. "I'm not anymore, Elijah."

"And that, is why I don't believe you." he retorted, but Elena just said to me. "What is he talking about?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow, so I groaned and said. "I didn't just know Klaus... I was his lover."

Now her eyes widenened. "What-?"

"And still are." Elijah snarled quietly, and I could see him wishing that he could get inside so he could tear me apart.

"No I am not." I hissed, then looked at his charred clothes. "You look bloody awful. Now piss off and do whatever. Blah."

Elijah was looking daggers at me as I turned and slammed the door in his face.

I heard the car pull away, then sighed, picking up my phone and texted Damon.

_"Elenas woke up Elijah!"_

Both he and Stefan arrived, looking incredibly pissed as they found the cellar empty. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Why would she do that?"

Silence.

"Guys?"

I turned and faced the silent pair, making me frown. "What?"

"So, are you going to tell us then?"

"Huh?"

Damon slammed me against the wall now by my throat and snarled. "Well, why has Elena told us just now that you're Klauses bitch?"

"I was! I'm not anymore."

"Wrong answer." Damon hissed, then stabbed me in the arm with vervain, making me groan and sink to the floor while he felt for my phone, then scrolled through and snorted. "Oh look! There's a guy named Niklaus in your contacts. Let's give him a ring shall we?"

"You're making a really big mistake." I groaned, hardly able to keep my eyes open.

"Hey dick. Sorry, no bitch here. Although, she's here if you wanna go all "I love you.""

I listened now as Klaus obviously lost his temper at them trapping and no doubt going to torture me for information.

The rest of the conversation I didn't hear as Damon ended it and scoffed. "He won't even call the ritual off for you. Some love huh?"

I chuckled. "That's our policy actually. No matter what happens to the other, we continue until we meet our aims."

Damon hissed, then picked me up by my shirt and slammed me against the hard stone wall. "All this time... and you let me fall in love with you-?"

Now I frowned and opened my eyes a little to see his expression- he was trying not to look hurt, but I could sense it.

"I warned you not to tangle with me." I chuckled, closing my eyes. "You are first on his hit list now you fool."

I closed my eyes and nodded of now as the vervain took effect.

**-FORSAKEN-**

I was woken up later on due to some screaming up above me, then the door flew open and Maddox walked in. "Can you stand?" he asked me and I shook my head. "Sorry, no. You didn't kill them did you?"

He shook his head as he picked me up. "No, just knocked them out for a while. Klaus isn't happy with them."

"So am I." I groaned, closing my eyes once more for a second, then saw Damon and Stefan out cold on the ground, knocked out by Maddox and his psychic attack no doubt.

When I opened them again, I was in Alarics place on the sofa, but now I sat up with a groan at him stood beside the window. "Are you ok?" Klaus now asked me, and I raised a hand to my still hurting head. "Yeah, I'm good. God that brother of yours-! What a shit stirrer."

Now he turned to me and I frowned at the massive black box. "What's-?" but then I realized with a grin, getting shakily to my feet, walking over and opened it.

"Oh look, there's a sexy guy in here." I laughed.

There was a chuckle from behind me, then I closed it and sighed. "Let's just break this curse and get out of town already."

He nodded, going to kiss me, but I held up a hand and raised an eyebrow. "Swap back first."

"I was just about to do it before you woke up actually."

"Good." I smiled, then walked over and sat on the sofa, looking behind me at Katerina who was stood back with her arms folded tightly. "Hey Kitkat." I smirked, then turned back to Alarics form. "Let's do it already."

The front door opened now and a young woman came in, followed by Maddox. "Greta I take it?" I asked the woman, the witch. She nodded. "Claudia correct?"

I nodded too. "Nice to meet you at last." then turned forwards as Maddox stepped forwards, causing the candles to flare up as Klaus stood by the box and winked at me, causing me to shake my head with a small laugh.

Now he closed his eyes as the witch and warlock started to chant, and a few moments later, the flames erupted for second,then Alaric crashed to the floor. I stood up as Greta opened it and I was faced with a grin.

"Hello Sweetie."

"Finally." I groaned, walking forwards and letting him pull me into his chest. "Have you missed me?" he chuckled, raising his hands and put them either side of my face.

"You're going mad in your old age (!)"

He kissed me now for a good few minuets, then he said quietly into my ear.

_"Let's get this party started."_

**As promised:) another chapter for today! might be another up later:) so, reviews are much loved and cheers! x Nicc**


	17. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter Seventeen**

It was so relaxing when I woke up the next morning with familiar arms around me. The best night I had had in a good while.

"I don't think I've ever seen you quite this chilled." he chuckled into my ear, arms tightening now. I smiled, my eyes closed. "Well it has been a while since we've had a snuggle quite like this, my love."

"I agree, it has." Klaus sighed, then sat up, running a hand through his hair with yet another sigh. I sat up and moved behind him, putting my arms around his waist, my cheek on his back.

"I've missed you so much." I said quietly into it, not wanting to let him go again. Klaus laughed for a second, then raised his hands to mine and pulled them away.

"Up and at them, Sweetie. Big day ahead of us."

"And tonight is gonna be fireworks."

Now he stood up, leaving me to grin at him as he picked up his clothes and pulled them on. "And tonight also, I won't be just a vampire."

I nodded, then smirked. "You're gonna be a hybrid freakoid."

In a flash, I was pinned back onto the bed, arms above my head as he kissed my cheek and said. "That's correct." then he kissed me for a moment and said. "Now. Plan for the day?"

I nodded, pulling him closer onto me where he said. "I am betting that moronic Damon is gonna try something. So..." he lent down and said softly into my ear. "We're gonna have a back up plan."

Now I frowned. "But you already have the vampire and werewolf?"

He tapped my nose now. "Claudia, Sweetie... I have always told you-"

"Have a back up plan?"

"Correct. Now... I'm thinking Damon as the vampire sacrifice. That punishment enough?"

I shook my head with a sigh. "No. I don't want him hurt. He's a troubled guy."

"But he touched you. He slept with you!"

"So? I don't moan when you sleep with other girls."

"They're human. Hunt, prey, kill."

"Well Damon was hunt, prey, screw. Ok? I have no feelings for the guy. Believe me."

Klaus sighed now and nodded. "Fine, whatever. I won't use him then. Guess I'll have to find someone else then..."

I pushed him off now and picked up my own clothes, pulling them on as he stood up and grabbed his own red shirt and put it on, letting me turn and button up for him with a grin.

"You look so sexy when you do that." he told me with a smirk, then pulled open the bedroom door and walking out, going. _"Katerina! Coffee times two now if you please."_

Now I blushed, totally forgetting she had been in the place the entire time that we... oh, err... that was kinda awkward...

When I went into the kitchen, Katerina looked sour as she handed me a cup of coffee. I smiled too sweetly and asked. "Quiet night (?)"

She smiled sarcastically, then sat down with her arms folded, looking rather sulky.

"Right, trip to the Grill." Klaus now grinned, taking my hand and spinning me around before openining the door, winking at Katerina then left.

**-FORSAKEN-**

He was being rather childish as he wouldn't let go of my hand, swinging it backwards and forwards with a grin.

"Such a baby." I scoffed, pushing the door open of the Grill and let go off his hand.

We stood at the bar now, him looking around. "Nice little place." he commented, sipping on his drink. I sighed. "Are you here to rile the others?"

"No." his answer was, setting his glass down and standing before me, pushing me a little against the bar as he started to kiss me passionately.

_"Let me guess- Klaus?"_

He kissed me for a moment more, then sighed and glanced behind him. "It's rude to interupt Salvatore."

Damon hissed now, setting his drink down a little too hard, making Klaus sigh exasperatedly. "Was there something you wanted?"

"The sacrifice isn't going ahead." Damon said, eyes hard, but avoiding me the entire time.

"And why is that?" Klaus inquired, raising an eyebrow and drink to his lips. Damon didn't speak now, making Klaus step forward and say in his face.

"I'm letting you live on her words, Salvatore. If you try anything, I might "accidently" forget."

I sighed now- it was the werewolf side of him getting extreremly territorial over me. Quite frankly, it was only me being there that stopped him tearing Damon limb from limb.

"The sacrifice happens, tonight." Klaus smirked, then took my hand and pulled me away before he no doubt snapped.

Outside, he walked down the alleyway and made frown as he hit the wall hard in frustration, shattering a good deal of it. He swore as he busted his hand, but then it healed up in seconds, the bloodied cuts gone.

"Calm down." I sighed, walking forwards and stopped before him as he put his head against the wall, eyes closed. "Don't touch me." he half snarled as I went to, but then understood- he was having one of his angry possessive moments.

"Come on, be pissy later on. We have things to do." I said firmly, grabbing his arm and pulling away from the shattered wall. Klaus nodded, pulling away and walking on.

Now he really was pissed off.

**-FORSAKEN-**

I was stood outside the Salvatore place now, Klaus's warning in my head that it wasn't safe. I could die quite easily if a stake got into my heart.

Now I knocked, then it opened, only to see Elenas quiet gasp, then went to slam it, but I pushed it open and she picked up a knife from the side.

"Get out." she snarled, backing off. I sighed, stopping just inside. "Look- I came to talk. That's all."

"Did he send you?"

"Actually, he tried to talk me out of this. But I have my own mind. Klaus lets me."

Elena didn't lower the blade as I walked forwards and past her, then into the living room, sitting down and grabbing a glass and pouring some Bourbon into it.

"Look- I'm sorry for decieving you, I-"

_"You should really get out right now."_

I stood up, turning around while taking a sip of my drink. "Hey Damon."

He was glaring at me, then went for me, but I grabbed his neck and slammed him to the wall, tilting my head. "Don't be so rude. The 1800s were big on manners. Go back to your roots for once."

I let him go and turned away with a sigh. "Look- you know about Niklaus right?"

"If you mean that he's a half breed freak, yep." Damon retorted, folding his arms with another glare. I nodded. "It's who he is. Would you really let some curse keep who you truly was from you for a thousand years?"

"If I was a freak like him, yeah." Damons answer was, but I knew he was lying. I was good at spotting liars. "Get out." Damon now said, walking right up to me so he was in my face. I sighed, then shook my head, saying quietly. "You're a good guy Damon. I really wish that you didn't fall in love with me like that."

He scoffed now. "Love you? No way in hell."

I noticed him avoiding my eyes, then sighed, turning away and leaving the building.

Klaus had been right. I shouldn't have come...

But the sacrifice...

It happened tonight.

**Well, it's the biggy chapter next one:D and it's gonna be extra long and up later today:D x Nicc**


	18. World On Fire

Chapter Eighteen

**I returned to Alarics place now to find Klaus on the phone. He held up a finger to his lips as he carried on speaking, then a minuet later, ended the call and walked over, sighing.**

**"Well?"**

**All I could do was shrug. "Near enough threw me out..."**

**He sighed, pulling me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. "Elena is going to die. It was what she was born to do- die to help me."**

**A groan escaped me as he said that, then I spied Katerina and said. "She's still here?"**

**Klaus nodded, turning to the other vampire. "Oh, I'm thinking up some special, ah, punishments for her. Would you like to help?"**

**"Another time. Now- what about Elena?"**

**He kissed my forehead. "Oh, she'll go without a fuss. I'm very sure. I'll pick her up tonight and get her to the quarry. Are you coming?"**

**I snorted and nodded. "Duh (!) I wanna watch you turn into a mutt."**

**"Lovely girl (!)"**

**"I know I am. Now plan for the afternoon?"**

**"Well, Tyler and the female wolf is all sorted. Itty bitty Caroline is sorted too. Maddox is guarding them."**

**"And what are you going to do?"**

**"Not a lot." he grinned, sitting down and crossing his ankles. "Ah, Gretas back." he said, and sure enough, the door opened and the witch came in.**

**"Is everything ready?" Klaus asked her, putting his arms behind his head. Greta nodded. "It's all ready."**

**He nodded too, then sighed, cocking his head with an expression on his face. "Hmm... Katerina? Come here."**

**She walked forwards and folded her arms. "Yes?"**

**Klaus handed her his phone and said. "Right, one call to Auntie Jenna please."**

**Katerina frowned. "What?"**

**"You're upset and scared. You really need to see her. Meet at the Grill."**

**She blinked, then nodded, calling her.**

**"Oh Niklaus... that's just not nice." I groaned, letting him pull me down and kiss me for a moment. "Consider it replacement for me not killing Damon. If I had it my way, he'd be the vampire sacrifice-"**

**"Not Jenna then?"**

**"Well, I have a really good hunch that a certain Salvatore has rescued my first pair, so... back to plan B."**

**"Clever clogs (!)"**

**"Right, Auntie Jen will be heading out in a few moments. Do us a nice lil favor and change her for me? Greta will go with you and take her to the Quarry. If you wait there, I'll be along soon."**

**I nodded, kissing him for a moment. "Sure thing. See you later."**

-FORSAKEN-

**I was stood next to the front door, listening to Jennas frantic voice inside as she now grabbed her coat and yanked the door open, only for me to slam her to the floor, pressing my bitten wrist to her mouth, then swiftly snap her neck.**

**Now I stood up with a sigh, staring down at her. I'd killed and changed her so easily... so without remorse and saddness. God, I really had become Klaus's personal ripper like he asked of me all those years ago.**

**He wanted my "services" AKA killing... and I gave them without being asked. Maybe I should stop before I turned into a real monster...**

**Nah. What was I thinking?**

**Greta walked up now, then said. "We need her at the Quarry." I nodded, picking up the womans dead, for now, form and put her over my shoulder, walking towards the place.**

**When I arrived, I dumped her onto the earthy ground, looking up- the moon was pretty much ready now.**

**"When is Klaus coming?" I asked of her and she nodded. "Soon. He has Elena. I'm going to get her. Stay here ok?"**

**I nodded, walking over to the stone kind of alter and leaned against it, folding my arms and started to wait.**

**It didn't take too long until I heard voices, then a flash of fire illuminated the path, causing me to turn and see Elena and Greta walking forwards. Now Elena gasped in horror as she saw Jenna and ran forwards, falling to her knees.**

**"Why would he kill her-?" she just asked the witch, then looked at me, tears sparkling in her eyes. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I had to do it."**

**Now she realized and it turned to tears of anger, but then Jenna awoke with a gasp. **

**I turned away and walked towards the water, picking up a stone and ignored the sounds of fire erupting behind me, then the sound of Jenna biting into Greta. It was me that had turned her... God. Was I feeling regret?**

**Hell no. Not now.**

**There was screaming from behind me now- that werewolf bitch Jules.**

**Now I turned and walked forwards as another circle of flames engulfed her, curled up and whimpering in the middle of it.**

**I walked forwards and stood before Elena, then said. "I wish it didn't have to be this way... but it has to be."**

**"Just walk away." Elena begged me, standing up and facing me. I chuckled now, glancing down for a second.**

**"I won't walk away. Because..." I sighed, closing my eyes for a second. "I met Klaus in 1694 like I said. He killed my parents before my eyes... just. Butchered them. But I was always an errant girl. He did take me as his slave, violently turned me in the process..."**

**"How can you love him after that-?" She asked, almost horrified. I laughed a little. "I liked killing too much. Me and him... we just conncected I suppose. We travelled, killing as we went. I wanted to help him- the only man, vampire that I've ever loved my entire human and vampire life. And you know what? I love him. I really, truly do. I know it's hard for you to understand... but I do."**

**Elena just glared. "You're as bad as him."**

_**"Oh, she's worse at times."**_

**I felt arms around my waist now, a kiss on my cheek. "She's my beautiful, brilliant ripper."**

**A smile escaped me, despite everything. But now Klaus turned away and said. "Right Claudia, if you'd like to escort me to the dance?" he grinned, extending a hand to me that I took, letting him twirl me around, then seated me down next to the alter where Greta was stood.**

**I watched as he handed me the moonstone and said. "Real enough?" I chuckled, giving it him back. "Come on, stop messing around already."**

**Klaus walked over to the werewolf now, the flames vanishing. The wolf snarled and went for him, but he snarled, slamming her to the floor and rammed a hand into her chest, making me grimace as he yanked out her heart.**

**"Urgh, please don't forget to wash your hands later." I told him as he walked back to Greta, chuckling at me. "Shame. I liked her-" he nodded to the heart. "She had alot of heart."**

**Now that made me laugh. Such a serious, yet funny situation.**

**Klauses head now looked up, an eyebrow raised. "And just why are you here gatecrashing the party?"**

**I looked up and saw Stefan stood on the overhanging rock. "I'm here to talk." he said. Klaus looked at me, then winked, vanishing in a split second while he went up to talk.**

**I closed my eyes now, letting the wind blow through the clearing, the flames crackling, the smell of dead wolf, burnt ground and fear was mainly in the air. In high quantities too.**

**My head was turned as Klaus returned with Stefan, then went over to Elena. "Well?"**

**Elena shook her head at Stefan, but Klaus sighed. "Well, which one will it be?"**

**She was silent, making Klaus sigh in such a way that I knew he was up to something. "Well... actually, there's no choice." then in a flash, a stake was embedded in his spine, killing and paralysing him at the same time.**

**"Ouch." Klaus chuckled, then turned to Jenna. "Your turn."**

**"No..." Elena almost begged as the flames vanished, but Jenna looked at Greta, and I guessed what she was going to do before she did. She lept for the witch, but I grabbed her and Klaus slammed the stake into her chest.**

**"Thanks." Klaus sighed to me, then I let her go and walked back over to the alter beside greta as Jenna pretty much died.**

**It was all eerily silent for a moment, then the flames around Elena vanished and Klaus walked up to her. "Shall we?" Elena got up and walked past him towards me, stopping dead and just shook her head, no anger left. **

**"I hope you two are happy."**

**I stared into her eyes for a moment, feeling awful inside- I'd really betrayed them all, hadn't I-?**

**Klaus now turned her to him and said. "Thank you."**

**"You can both go to hell." she hissed, then Klaus glanced behind at me and chuckled. "Not going to get jealous now are we?"**

**I rolled my eyes and turned away as he bit into her neck, folding my arms and stepping forwards into the clearing.**

**There was a thump as she dropped to the floor, then I turned to see Klaus stood there, staring at the floor. I frowned, walking forwards.**

**"Niklaus?"**

**I was getting worried now, as he hadn't moved or made a sound, so I took his face in my hands and lifted, letting go with a gasp of shock at his golden yellow eyes.**

**"It's working." he grinned, walking past me, staring dead ahead, looking as if he was about to throw up to be honest. I watched as he hissed in pain as the change started, shivers of ew ew ew going through me as he did so, but then a snap came behind, making me turn...**

**Then too late as the clearing exploaded and I saw Bonnie. She was alive.**

**She rammed a hand in my direction, making my head almost rip apart in agony as I sank to the floor, but then I saw Klaus- they had made other plans. **

**He was going to die. We were both going to die...**

**I lay there watching, unable to move as the pain went through me. But now it started to blur as I saw a figure stood over him. That bastard Elijah.**

**My eyes just closed as I felt someone pick me up, wind crashing into my face...**

**And! Yep, yet another:) one more update tonight;D in a bit of a writing moodXD so reviews very much loved and thanks! x Nic**


	19. Releasing The Beast Within

**Chapter Nineteen**

I awoke with a groan later on, lying in some midnight woods.

"What the hell-?" I breathed, then I heard a voice say.

_"He was very clear that I had to save you too.**" **_

I spun around to see Elijah leaning against a tree. "Get lost!" I snarled, getting up, rubbing my head a little. Elijah sighed. "I'd stay here if I were you."

"Where's Niklaus?" I asked, getting up as I heard a yell of pain echo from somewhere near, and I recognized it.

"What-?" I said in shock, starting forwards, but the Original grabbed me and said swiftly. "He's changing. Stay away or he'll kill you."

I just pulled away and ran towards the screams.

Oh I found him alright, his forehead against the earthy ground, a shudder wracking through him as he hit the floor in raging pain.

"Klaus-?" I asked, rather timidly, wondering just how much control he had left. His head snapped to me now, and he got up, going in near enough horror and shock.

"Claudia... get out of here now!"

"But-?"

He took my face in his hands, his eyes yellower than ever.

"Run." he breathed, then tripped backwards as a violent snarl ripped through him, and I watched, paralyzed, as he tore through his clothes, then his skin as he fully changed.

I backed off now as the wolf advanced on me, hackles raised and long canines bared.

Oh crap-!

"Klaus, it's me... It's Claudia." I hesitantly said as it stopped, staring at me with almost narrowed eyes. "It's me-" I said, kneeling down and letting him walk forwards and butt my hand with his nose, a low whine in his throat. But then, as if I could sense the sudden change in him, he snarled, causing me to run like he had told me to.

Like I should have done in the first place.

I ran as fast as I could through the midnight woods, my heart pounding against my chest. I stopped now as the pounding paws that were chasing me faded.

I gasped quietly, hiding behind a tree as they approached once more.

He was stalking me. And he didn't even realize it was me enough to try and control himself. Klaus was going to tear me apart if he caught me...

A literal game of cat and mouse.

Or of werewolf and vampire...

I looked behind the tree now and gasped as he stalked towards me, that growl reverbarating through his massive chest.

"Klaus, please! God, just get some control back!" I yelled at him, but he went for me faster than I could run, and his canines buried themselves into my arm, making me scream.

But suddenly, Klaus yelped as he went smashing into the tree opposite, causing it to crash.

_"Are you an idiot!" _Elijah almost yelled at me now as he grabbed my arm and made me run faster than I had ever done in my life.

But I did glance back once as I heard the low whine.

My God that had been too close...

**-FORSAKEN-**

I was sat in a hut now on the edge of the woods, letting Elijah bandage my arm. "Werewolf bites are fatal." I said now, staring at my arm, the horrible gash that had now appeared on it.

He sighed, tying it off. "Klaus has a cure. Just... wait until he changes back."

"When dawn comes?"

Elijah was silent, then-

"I'm not sure. He's a hybrid... it could be longer. it's been a thousand years. Situations are liable to change."

I was silent, then nodded. "Thank you for saving me."

The Original scoffed. "Don't know why I should have bothered. But Klaus told me to keep you safe. Part of the deal."

"Deal?"

"My family? I'm sure you know where they are, correct?"

_Oh I knew._

"No" I sighed, checking the bandage was tight enough. "Klaus made me forget everytime he mentioned the place. In case you ever got hold of me. Insurance."

Elijah sighed. "I suspected."

We were both silent now, then I asked. "What do we do?"

He sighed and got up. "Niklaus is going to kill. There's no stopping him..." he grabbed his coat and pulled it on. "Someone has to clear up after him."

"Tell me about it. I used to do that."

"Same." Elijah admitted, then chucked me my coat. "Coming then?"

I nodded and got up, going. "At least we can grab a bottle of Bourbon or something huh? I might grow to like you if I'm drunk."

"I'm not betting on that."

**-FORSAKEN-**

Oh we found out where the lone wolf was straight away- follow the screams.

The village had ran into the woods, and Klaus was hunting them down, one by one.

The village itself was total carnage, almost like the battle of Carthage gone 21st Century. Blood... everywhere. Men, women and children had been slain.

The sight even shocked me, who had caused a great deal similar.

"Holy-!" I breathed, eyes wide at the sight.

"Not pretty hmm?" Elijah sighed, then said. "We'll put them all in the town square, burn them all. Seems neater than burying..." I nodded.

"There's too many to bury."

We were silent as another scream echoed from the woods, then I bent down and dragged a body of a young woman towards the square.

This was going to be a long and bloody job alright.

Later that day, Klaus didn't change back.

"How long?" I asked Elijah who shook his head. "I don't know. But-" he raised a hand and lowered my bandage. "If it's not soon, you will be in real danger."

I hissed in pain as the bite twinged, making me let go of the body I was dragging.

"Leave it, I'll finnish off." Elijah sighed, grabbing the body and pulled it over to the rest of the pile.

"Few more in the woods we can leave, but that's it." He now sighed, pulling a lighter from inside his coat, then walked over to a door and pulled out a can of petrol, chucking its contents onto the pile.

I sighed as he threw it onto the mass, making it roar up into flames so bright that it made me blink.

But now I frowned at the silence from the woods- no more paws, just half toned yells of pain.

"He's turning back." I realized, then ran towards the danger, not from it.

**-FORSAKEN-**

I watched now as he started to painfully change back, his paws turning into hands, ears shrinking and tail vanishing as he collapsed onto the earthy ground, totally out of it.

As I stepped forwards, Elijah spoke behind me. "I'd wait until dawn."

I sighed and nodded, just sitting down on the ground, staring at his naked form on the ground, eyes closed and chest rising and falling evenly.

Now I grabbed the clothes Elijah passed to me and dumped them ontop of him, and he didn't stir once.

The wait began.

When morning came around, I woke up from the burning in my arm getting worser and worser. Elijah couldn't do anything. He did suggest that I bite him and see if that worked while he was out of it. But I guessed that it probably wouldn't, so I just sat and waited while the fever started to burn me up.

There was a rustle now, then a low groan, making me look forwards as Klaus, finally, woke up and raised his head.

"Claudia-?" he said, rubbing his head for a moment, but then he froze and went in realization. "I bit you." and it was just a flash, him biting into his wrist and making me drink his blood for a moment, then asked.

"You ok now?"

I looked at the bite- it was gone. "Yeah, I'm good. Now please put some clothes on? As much as you look hot covered in mud, I don't think Elijah would like to see."

Klaus chuckled, then lent forwards and kissed me passionately for a moment, putting his arms around me. "Sorry I bit you. I could see you, but I just couldn't... stop myself."

"I'm alive right?" I smiled, brushing the mud of his back, then I asked. "How was it?"

"Brilliant." Klaus chuckled, grabbing the clothes and pulling them on. "God it was just..."

"Messy? Yeah. We were clearing up after you, you prick."

He just grinned, knowing I would forgive him.

"Right. Elijah and co?" I asked now, putting my forehead against his, a smirk trying to escape.

"Shall we head off then?" he said now, looking up at his brother. "We had a deal."

"Of course." Klaus said, helping me to my feet, scowling as I raised a hand and batted more mud from his hair, tutting. "You look a total mess... but nice coat."

He glanced down and chuckled. "You got me this for Christmas remember?"

"I'm good at forgetting."

_"Hate to interrupt, but brother-?"_

Klaus nodded now and put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"Well, let's head off then."

**And the final update for tonight;D apologizes about the last chapter, the formatting went bizzare when I uploaded, and now won't let me change it:/ stupid thing. Anyway, they never showed us what Klaus looked like when he changed in the finale, which was rather a bummer:( until Season 3 when we should, hopefully, get our first look:) anyway, reviews much loved and thanks for the ones so far! x Nicc**


	20. Dangerous Partnerships

**Chapter Twenty**

The trip back didn't take too long, as Klaus was angling for a shower before he did anything else. Plus we needed to see Katerina. On vervain? Give me a break she so wasn't.

But there was a surprise waiting for us when we got back- Stefan.

"And what brings you here?" Klaus asked, opening the door for me and letting me in first.

"I need your help." was Stefans answer, then. "I hear you know a way to cure a werewolf bite?"

"Maybe." Klaus shrugged, but I frowned. "Who for?"

Stefan looked at me. "Damon." he just said, making my eyes widen. "How the hell did he get that-?"

The younger vampire sighed and went to speak, but Klaus held up a hand. "As much as I'd uh... love to help. I'm rather busy at the moment helping my own brother."

Klaus caught my eye now and I understood- this was it. The moment he'd been waiting for.

Elijah turned to him now, but then yelled out in shock as he was stabbed. I grimaced- nasty. He landed with a crash on the floor and was still.

I looked back to Klaus, but then his face flashed dark and he slammed Stefan to the wall, grabbing the blade from the side and rammed it into his chest.

"Well, I guess you'll have to take-"

"Oi!" I scowled now, making him turn and look at me. "You remember what I wanted about the brothers?"

Klaus was silent, then pulled the blade out and Stefan groaned, rubbing his chest.

"That cure?" I reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"Claudia-"

"Stefan asked. You take up that business with him. Not me."

I walked over to the chair and sat down, folding my arms in annoyance. "Niklaus." I said in a hiss and he turned back to the vampire. "You want your cure?" Klaus looked back at me. "Should we give him a demo, sweetie?"

"You're such a pain." I snarled, getting up and holding my arm out. Klaus sighed. "You trust me right?"

All I could do was nod, then his eyes flashed yellow, biting into my arm, making me hiss in pain. My arm started to burn now, but as soon as Klaus fed me his blood, it healed up.

"Your blood is the cure?" Stefan now said in realization.

Klaus nodded. "Tried and tested-" he gestured to me. "And there was your proof." he was silent, then cocked his head a little. "And how exactly do you expect to get your cure."

Stefan shook his head. "I'll do anything."

I raised an eyebrow at that, then Klaus said. "Trouble is, I don't know what I could use you for. You see- I already have my own personal ripper. I don't need another one-"

"Well, I'll take some time off then. I could do with a break this century." I now offered, standing back up. Klaus looked at me, then went.

"Hmm... you really think we should take this, ah, buzzkill with us?"

"I guess a little blood might loosen him up."

I saw Katerina stir a little at that- oh, me and Klaus had heard the stories of Stefan in his true vamparic days. He'd be fun to meet.

"Excellent idea, Sweetie." Klaus grinned, then said. "Fancy seeing Damon once more? And-" he grinned. "If Steffy here does everything I ask, you can give him the cure."

I now walked over and nodded. "Sure thing. But... shouldn't we let Katerina take the cure?"

"Another excellent idea." he chuckled, raising a hand and lifting my chin up. "Not just easy on the eyes are we? Quite a smart girl in there." I chuckled, letting him kiss me for a moment, but then he walked over to the sink and grabbed a knife, running it across his palm and let the blood drip into a decanter and glass stopper.

"Your cure." Klaus now said, raising the glass to Stefan, who went to take it, but Klaus retracted his hand in a flash.

"Take this to the Salvatore place and wait outside for Claudia to come." he said to Katerina now, raising her chin up with a finger so he could meet her eyes, knowing as well as I did that she was faking it. But oh well, we'd get her later on.

The pleasure was in the chase.

Katerina was gone in a flash, and Stefan was shocked into silence, but then. "She'll never take it to him!"

"Not my problem." then he turned to me, taking my hands. "Why don't you go and see if Katerina has made it?"

I nodded, letting him kiss me for a moment. "Sure." then turned away, glancing at Stefan once more before I left.

**-FORSAKEN-**

Of course Katerina wasn't waiting for me. She was probably long gone by now, but... had she given the cure to Damon-?

I stepped inside, walking upstairs where I could hear soft voices.

Outside Damons room, the door opened and Katerina faced me, eyes wide. I raised an eyebrow, then stepped aside. "You can run now, but know that we'll find you."

Katerina didn't speak, but merely blew past me and vanished.

I went inside the bedroom now, seeing Damon sat up on his bed, cheeks a little red from the fever.

"So, are you ok?" I asked, standing in the doorway, looking at him, ignoring Elena.

"Get out." Damon hissed, but his voice was still a little tired from his bite. I sighed, stepping forwards. "Look-" but Damon slammed me against the wall, pinning my arms by my side, knowing full well I could break free in a second, but I didn't.

"And what about Stefan, huh? What are you and freak-o boy gonna do to him hmm?"

He let me go now, and turned away.

"Damon, I-"

But he turned and hit me across the face, making me scowl and rub my cheek. "I've been protecting you. You, Elena and Stefan... and this is how you repay me?"

I scoffed and turned away, pulling the little knife I had in my back pocket and threw it at him, catching him square in the chest.

"From now on, if Niklaus wants you dead. You're dead."

I walked out.

**-FORSAKEN-**

When I returned to Klaus, I raised an eyebrow at the blood bag carnage littering the place.

"Eurgh, glad we're not staying here another night." I said, stepping over the pools of blood towards Klaus, sitting down on his lap as he watched Stefan.

"Good timing, we're leaving in a moment-" he said, kissing my cheek for a moment, then looked at Elijahs still form. "Well, he wanted to be reunited with the rest of the family. Can't say that I was unfair hmm?"

"Let's just stick him with the others and get out of here." I asked, closing my eyes as he kissed me for a moment. But now I got off him and stood over Elijah, tilting my head. "I was starting to like him as well."

"Come on my Sweet, let's go already." he said, kissing my cheek and pulled out his phone.

The trip to the lock-up didn't take too long, and as I pulled the double doors opened and stared at the other coffins, the rest of the family that me and Klaus had hunted down together, I sighed, glancing at the new one being pushed in.

I did feel a little guilty nontheless.

Now a snarl echoed from down the corridor, and it was unfamiliar... which meant it was Stefans.

I patted Elijahs lid, then sighed. "You're a good guy. I'm sorry it had to be this way..."

As I walked into the corridor, I was met by Klaus walking back up towards me.

"Can we go now?" I asked, letting him kiss the palms of my hands. "Mmmhmm." he nodded, then I glanced over my shoulder at Stefan.  
>"Are we seriously gonna use him? He's such a damn wimp..."<p>

"Oh Sweetie-" he chuckled, taking my face in his hands. "We are going to knock that out of him. A few massacres here and there... you'll have a new partner to work with."

"If you suggest a threesome, I will stab you in your sleep."

"Oh, you've already done that remember?"

"Oh yeah. That time with those two Texas girls..."

Klaus chuckled, then sighed.

_"Let's go."_

We stopped in Atlanta, a magnificent mansion on the outskirts of town that reminded me of my home back in France. I wondered if it was still standing.

I was laid out on the massive four poster bed, eyes closed, waiting for sleep to catch me. Klaus was out hunting for something to eat, dragging Stefan along with him.

The front door opened now, and I heard voices, but then footsteps coming up the grand staircase, the bedroom door opening and a voice.

"Still awake?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded, turning over and groaned as he turned on the lamp, hurting my eyes with its brightness.

"You're such a pain in my ass." I sighed, letting him pull me up into a sitting position. "I know." He grinned, kissing me. I sighed. "Can I go sleep now?"

His grin became feral. "Nope." then he started to kiss my neck, a growl rumbling in his chest like in his wolf form.

"Niklaus..." I sighed, then smirked and took him by surprise, slamming him against the wall, arms above his head. "Got ya." I grinned, releasing his arms and gasped in shock as he switched us around, the grin widening.

"Want to reconsider?" he teased, kissing me now rather hungrily, hands going to my vest.

"Come on, not tonight." I sighed, putting my head against his chest with a groan. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Aww..." he complained, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. "I can't persuade you?"

"Not even with the wolfy new moves."

"Please?" he asked, kissing my neck persuasively, but I just chuckled, getting down. "Sorry, tomorrow ok? It's been a long day today. I really want to get some sleep."

I walked over and collapsed back onto the bed, only to feel someone pin me down.

"You make me nuts." he sighed now as he kissed me for a moment, then put his forehead against my chest, closing his eyes.

I put my arms around him, turning us over so his weight wasn't bearing down on me.

"Thank you." he now said suddenly, taking me by surprise. "What for?" I frowned, letting him raise a hand to my cheek.

"For helping... all these years." he said softly, tracing his finger over my cheek.

"It's fine." I chuckled, letting him kiss me for a moment. "I love you. You know that. Even if you are an, uh... total and utter murdering half breed frek of nature."

"That's nice to hear (!)"

"I know right?"

Over four hundred years of hunting and killing with him... and now we really had achieved our main aim of breaking the curse.

Now the real endgame started.

**And, chapter twenty:) so happy you're liking this story:D we'll be taking a little break now with this story for a while I think, not too sure how long, but keep an eye out for the next big story I have planned and will be up later today on my profile:D anyway, reviews are much loved and cheers! x Nicc**


	21. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter Twenty One**

The next morning, Klaus left early with Stefan to go somewhere.

Probably another town to destroy or something.

I was laid out on the bed, eyes closed and completely at ease. It was really quite peaceful being the lover of a total and utter murdering nut. But that same murdering nut did love me. I knew that for sure.

It was when I was making a coffee when the pair returned, Stefan drenched in blood, but Klaus only a little, staining his beige shirt.

"Now that stain is never going to come out!" I scowled, walking up to him and prodded his chest, pissed off.

"I'll just get a new one." he shrugged, walking up the stairs, unbuttoning it and letting it drop onto the wood as he did so. I rolled my eyes, then followed him upstairs after glancing once more at Stefan who had sat down, not meeting my eyes.

Klaus was rifling through his shirts, then turned to me, holding up a black one in one hand, red in the other.

"Which one do you think?" he asked me, stepping forwards to stand before me.

"Hmm... tough choice." I grinned, taking them both from his hands and put my arms around his bare waist, pulling him towards me so our chests were touching.

"I want you to do something for me, my love." I asked, raising a hand to his cheek for a moment. Klaus nodded. "What is it?"

I lent forwards and kissed him softly for a moment before asking quietly. "Take me away from here. Just... take me, us, somewhere nice. A break for a little while. Just the two of us."

Klaus didn't speak for a moment, but then he sighed and said. "Is that what you really want?"

"Baby..." I grinned, putting my arms around his neck. "Yes, yes it is. You, us... we need to relax once in a while."

He chuckled and nodded. "Indeed we do... how about Paris? Or... Florida? Venice? New York? Somewhere with a beach anyway. God I love a beach."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled, raising a hand to his hair, tutting at it. "You should really let it grow a tad more."

"Leave my hair alone." he just said, raising an eyebrow. I laughed, then jumped in shock as he pushed me onto the bed, pinning me down.

"How about we go back to Paris hmm? Head back to Cannes." he told me, brushing my hair from my eyes. "I'm sure your home chateau is still standing."

"Not that I care."

Klaus kissed me now, then grinned against my lips. "Cannes?"

I gave in- it had probably changed in the last four hundred years... there was no harm in looking, right?

"Ok, ok... let me up." I sighed, putting a hand against his bare chest, but he simply cocked his head, smirking. "I don't think I want to."

"Niklaus." I just said, pushing harder so he fell off me with a sigh. "And-" I said, picking up the red shirt. "You look hot in red." he took the red shirt, then grinned. "Red it is then."

"And Cannes too." I smiled, letting him pull me up and twirl me around, catching me in his arms, kissing the tip of my nose. "Cannes it is." he just added, grinning, then made me jump as he dropped me and vanished.

"Oww!" I complained, rubbing my bruised elbow.

_"And what did I tell you about calls-!"_

I sighed- Stefan had no doubt found a phone... again. He'd tried to contact Elena before, but we had caught him. Klaus had him punished quite severly... it made even me cringe-

He'd bitten him, given him a werewolf bite... left him tied in vervain soaked chains to the pitch black cellar wall until he was very nearly dead.

It was only when he was literally at deaths door that he fed Stefan his blood.

God... Klaus had scared even me when he dished out that punishment.

I went dowstairs to find him staked to the wall by a pair of wooden stakes, one in each shoulder.

"Niklaus..." I sighed, walking forwards and yanking them out, letting Stefan drop. "Stop being such a bastard. Just compel him not to do it again, and fix the damn loopholes!"

Klaus turned to me now and sighed. "You're right sweetie. I apologize."

"To Stefan. Not me."

He growled quietly, then stalked out the room, his red shirt still in his hand.

God he could be such a pain sometimes.

I glanced at Stefan who was sat against the wall, chest heaving and shirt ripped and bloodied. All I could do was sigh and walk back upstairs.

As I walked over to Klaus, I turned him around and started doing up his red shirt buttons.

"My love, this is why we need a break. To calm you down..." I chuckled, putting a hand against his chest. "Your werewolf side is getting way too possessive and crazy assed."

"Crazy assed?" he laughed, shaking his head. "Oh how I love your humor sweetie."

"Love you too. Now- stop torturing Stefan, ok? He's already suffering, so... lay off him a little yeah?"

"God why? It's so much fun!"

"Well maybe I have just a tad more heart than you."

Klaus chuckled at that well and truly. "More heart? You are-" I put a finger over his lips. "No more murder talk for a week yeah? Just a week off from everything..." I grinned. "Just take me away from here. Take me..." the word got stuck in my throat, but he nodded, understanding.

"Home?"

It was my turn to nod, but he cocked his head and said quietly. "But your true home is with me. Always."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Do you ever get sick of all the killing?"

"Sick of it?" he laughed, then he said softly. "You silly, silly girl." then he frowned and mused out loud. "And..." he lent forwards and said softly in my ear.

_"I have something... rather big, to ask you."_

**Ok, so the break has ended a tad early:) and now things are really going to kick off from next chapter;D I assure you. Next up soon:) reviews much loved! x Nic**


	22. Holiday From Hell

**Chapter Twenty Two**

I was nodding in and out of sleep on Klauses shoulder as we flew to Paris, yesterdays conversation, of sorts, still on my mind.

_"Ask me?" I frowned, genuinely curious._

_Klaus nodded, then sighed. "You know what my other endgame is."_

_What was he getting at?_

_I nodded now, much slower than him mind. "Yes... if you mean the kid angle."_

_He tapped my nose. "That is exactly what I mean."_

_A pissed off feeling went through me now at that. "Go around and knock up some women then if it makes you happy..."_

_"You're mad at me?" he asked, curious. I nodded and scoffed. "Hello? I love you Niklaus... and you just blatantly said you would go around and screw some other girls-"_

_"Not in that way! Relax. It's merely for their sevices... nine months to be exact."_

_I folded my arms and huffed angrily, turning away and going to walk back downstairs._

_"But I was going to ask you."_

_Now I stopped dead at that, raising an eyebrow. "Me? Don't know if you've noticed... but I'm dead. And staying dead."_

_Klaus walked up and took my hands in his, staring into my eyes in a way that I knew he wasn't trying to compel me. "I had Greta and Maddox make me something before the whole... shebang."_

_He walked over to the side cupboard and opened it, pulling something out._

_"This-" he held up a little vial of completely pure white mixture. "Could make that happen. For a year anyway."_

_I walked forwards, frowning. "What is that-?"_

_Klaus grinned. "It's my own kind of cure. For vampirism."_

_"You found a way to-?" I was shocked at that- a way to become human again-?_

_"There's enough for a year here." Klaus said, grin widening as he shook it a little. I frowned. _

_"But I don't want to be human!"_

_But then I understood._

_"You want to use me-?"_

_The Original nodded, stepping forwards and said. "Yes. If you drink this-"_

_"I become human, and you... knock me up?"_

_"That's pretty much it."_

_I was overwhelmed by his idea, for it did make sense; a child from me and him would be much, much better than another with some girl he had to lock up for nine months so she didn't escape or what-not._

_"I- I don't know what to say..." was all I could manage out, feeling totally and utterly blown away. Kids? With him no less..._

_"I need some time to think." I mumbled now, walking past him._

I sighed a little now, thinking-

Could I really do this-? Become human and get knocked up by a hybrid? The child itself would be... well, like its father. I loved Klaus, oh I really, really did...

But jeez... he did know how to shock me sometimes.

I nodded off somewhere along my train of thought, but now a soft voice in my ear.

"We're here."

My eyes opened and I raised my head, looking out the window at the sight of Paris before my eyes. It had been so very long...

"Welcome home." Klaus said quietly, kissing my cheek. I smiled a little, then nodded. "Home... I suppose I am."

When we got off at the airport, I was still nodding off, making Klaus chuckle. "You tire so easy sometimes, Sweetie."

"Not all of us are over a thousand year old freaks."

"Ouch! That hurt!"

I chuckled, then said. "Monsieur?" offering my arm, which he took with a grin. "Mademoiselle." I giggled at that; his French accent had been rather good.

**-FORSAKEN-**

"Paris." I sighed as we rolled through the city in a car, a guy compelled to take us to Cannes. It was a few hours away, but that didn't trouble me.

It was when Klaus brought up the previous nights conversation that did.

"What is your decision?" he asked quietly into my hair, making me freeze a little, then say hesitantly. "Niklaus... I have no desire to have children. No motherly instincts... and I don't want to be human. Not even if it is just nine months. I just don't know if I can..."

He nodded. "I understand... it is a shame. I think you would have made an excellent mother if you tried. You care so very much."

"Speaking of caring, where's Stefan? I thought you weren't going to let him out your sight?"

"Oh yeah, I compelled him to stay in that mansion until we were back. No worries. Had a witch human and vamp proof the place. No one's getting in or out."

"Clever guy sometimes." I chuckled, letting him kiss my neck.

"I am, aren't I?" he grinned, moving to my lips and kissed me for a moment. "This week is going to be relaxing, I mean it." he told me quietly, making me smile and nod.

_"Let us hope anyway."_

When we reached Cannes, it was barely recognizable from four hundred odd years ago. So very modern... but that beach was still the same. Bright gold, the water azure.

"I have something to show you." Klaus now said in a sing-song voice, covering my eyes with his hands and made me walk for a few moments, then removed them and said.

"Welcome to La Roche Chateau."

The memories came flooding back as I stared up at the strikingly familiar place. Its walls may have been repainted a tad, restoration work over the years... but it was still the same old place.

Well, was once my elaborate prison.

"And it's ours for the week." he grinned, putting his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek. "What do you think?"

I shook my head, a whole manner of emotions going through me. "I'm... overwhelmed. It's really still here."

"Of course it is. This place is a fighter. Just like you." Klaus told me, walking forwards and knocked on the door. It was opened by a young lady with hair like my own.

"Oh! You must be Klaus and Claudia?" she smiled, making me nod. "Yes." The woman grinned. "I'm Adele La Roche, me and my husband will be leaving in a moment. Come in, both of you."

As we stepped inside, I frowned. "Are they really my-?"

Klaus nodded, taking my coat off for me and hanging it up. "Yes. You appear to have a sister born out of wedlock a few years before you were born. Her name was Yasmin?"

I was shocked at that. "What-?"

Klaus frowned, then sighed. "They never told you then?"

"No... no they didn't..."

The Original sighed now, then grinned. "Come on, this place has a pool now, a jacuzzi... and you legally still own it really."

I laughed. "Right... let's tell them we're vampires. Or, whatever you are in your case."

He tutted. "Beware, my wolf side is going to get territorial in a moment."

"Well save it for later in the bedroom. I need a break..." I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment, listening to the sound of the sea. "I'm tired. That flight was long..."

He grinned. "The bedroom already?"

"For some sleep, Niklaus! Don't be so dirty minded for once." I retorted, walking up the familiar steps to the rooms, remembering which had been mine.

I pushed my old bedroom door open and stared inside-

It was a tad more modern, of course. But the walls were now a soft pastle pink, the bed a massive four poster with more pink hangings and brown covers and pillows.

I walked over to the window, looking out- nothing had changed. Well, the tree heights had, but that view of the ocean was still so very beautiful. Arms crept around my waist now, then a soft voice in my ear. "I like your bedroom."

A laugh escaped me, then I said. "That crystal chandelier... it hasn't changed."

"Oh but its owner certainly has." he said, kissing my neck for a moment.

So, a week long break-?

"What could possibly go wrong" was an understatement...

**So, a few more elements kicking in now;D cheers for the reviews, more loved:D next up later on no doubt:) x Nicc**


	23. Dangerous Pleasures

We went down to the beach the next day, Klaus smirking as I changed into my midnight blue bikini with big white spots on beforehand.

"I could just about eat you right now." he said, looking me up and down with no sense of... well, he was just a pervert.

"Save it." I smirked, but then he caught me from behind and kissed my neck. "Oh my beautiful little Claudia..." then I rolled my eyes as he put a hand on my bare stomach. "Just think how pretty you could look with a-"

"Leave it there Romeo." I scoffed, turning around to face him, cocking my head at him. Klaus sighed, then glanced down for a moment. "You know I love you... right?"

"I think so."

He chuckled, then let me go and turned away, making me raise an eyebrow as he pulled his clothes off as I watched, walking starkers to the bathroom, vanishing behind the door and he said.

"Well, if you ever decide to change your mind, I'm up for it."

"You're always up for it."

"Hmm, true that." he replied, then walked out in knee length black shorts, asking. "Well? How do I look?"

I slowly grinned at him. "Hot."

Klaus grinned too, then walked over to the bed and picked up a towel of sorts, tying it around his waist, chucking me one that I pulled on too.

"Beach?" he asked me, pulling me towards him. I nodded. "Beach."

**-FORSAKEN-**

The sun was lovely on my skin, giving me a tan thank god.

I sat up now, looking to my right where Klaus was fast asleep, eyes closed and looking more innicent than he should be for a murderer like him.

The beach was near enough deserted, but there were a few families further up the beach that we wished no harm to. We were on holiday after all, and I didn't want it to be covered in blood.

There was a low groan now as he woke up, then turned to me and propped himslf up onto his elbow, a grin on his face. "Hello there beautiful."

"You are getting way to over your head." I scoffed as he climbed ontop of me and kissed my neck for a moment before he chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Ah, Niklaus..."

"Yes my love?"

I sighed now, closing my eyes for a moment. "I... have decided."

"Decided what?"

"That... I'll do it."

I opened my eyes now to face his blank own, then he said in surprise. "You mean-?"

"Yes." I groaned, closing my eyes once more, hoping that I wouldn't regret my decision. I felt him kiss me now for a moment, then-

"Now?"

"Jesus Klaus! We're on a beach! Not now!"

He laughed now, then said. "Well, the potion needs a few hours to kick in. So-" he reached to the bag he had bought down with him and pulled it out, putting it in my hand.

I sighed, sitting up and staring at it. "Human for a year... god what a nightmare."

Klaus grinned. "I'll protect you. Don't worry."

"It's not me I'm going to be worried about.. I expect."

There was a sigh now, then he kissed my cheek. "It's your choice."

I opened the stopper, then grimaced. "Bye bye blood. Bye bye... immortality of sorts... you be gentle with me from now on!" I laughed the end, then drank back the potion, coughing at its metallic taste. "Tastes like crap!" then I coughed again, feeling a light burning spread through my limbs, then I frowned, trying to get my fangs out, but they were stopping dead, not letting me. I poked my canines with my finger, then sighed sadly.  
>"Bye bye fangs..."<p>

Klaus pulled me into his arms now, kissing my temple. "You just made me love you even more."

"Yeah, better start sucking up to me now, because I am so gonna bitchslap you more."

"Ouch (!)"

"You better believe it."

The rest of the day past rather quickly, and as it progressed, I steadily grew more and more human. Great (!) and then Klaus was going to knock me up? Lovely guy (!)

I was nearly exhausted by the time the sunset arrived- walking along the beach as a human was rather tiring, so Niklaus carried me back to the chateau and set me down on the bed where I said with a low, very human growl. "I'm hungry."

He nodded, then said. "What do you want?"

"Dunno. Surprise me!"

He rolled his eyes and vanished downstairs, and a little while later, I smelt something pretty good cooking, making my mouth almost water. God... how much more Human was I gonna become-?

Klaus came back up with a lasagna in his hands, then set it before me, getting on the bed beside me and watched me eat it. God he was a good cook.

When I had finished, I set it down on the stand beside the bed and chuckled. "You never told me you could cook."

"You never asked."

I chuckled, letting him climb onto me, kissing my neck once more as he added. "No turning back now."

"Tell me about it (!) you carry a kid for nine months and see what its like."

"I'll pass."

"Yeah, don't blame you..." I sighed, then wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his hair for a moment. "What will the kid be like?" I asked now, feeling worried to a certain extent- I wasn't one for maternal instincts... but I hardly wanted to have a child that would be in pain all the time. It wasn't fair on her/him.

Klaus shook his head. "I've no idea. But... if you put my hybrid self into a human baby, let it mature..."

"What a monster it'll be..."

"Our monster though."

"You, a father? I'm having a hard time imagining it to be honest."

"And the same thought on you as a mother."

"Pfft." I said, then felt him reach under me towards my two peice bikini and undid the knot in a yank, making me scoff. "Now this isn't too romantic at all."

"I'm not a romantic guy. You should know that by now."

"Well, if I'm having your child, I demand some romance."

Klaus sighed now, then put his forehead against my chest. "Can't I just compel you to let me just scr-"

"Nope." I retorted, then wrapped my arms around his neck once more, kissing him hungrily. He pulled my two peices of spotty fabric off now, growling into my neck a little, then I gasped as he bit me- it was so much more painful when you were human. Plus I couldn't heal up in a split second anymore.

"I'd forgotten how... delicious you were..." he told me now, biting back into me, making me go. "That hurts you know?" I complained, but the gasps of pain soon turned to moans.

It was then when I realized- there truly was no backing out now...

If I was destined to get knocked up with a hybrid baby... then there was nothing I could do to stop it.

When a few weeks passed, I started to feel a little rough around the edges.

Well, looked like it was really happening after all...

**And! The next:) so, we have a hybrid baby on the way? Oh eekXD next up soon and reviews much loved! x Nicc**


	24. Sweet Child Of Mine

_Seven Months Later_

I was laid out on the hotel bed now, nice and warm under the covers with an arm tight around me. Well, more than overprotective to be honest.

There was a kick against my stomach now, making me moan quietly, lowering a hand and rubbing it- certainly had its fathers strength anyway.

As quiet as I could, I pulled myself up and went into the bathroom, switching on the lights and looked into the mirror at my tired eyes, for the baby always kept me awake, even when Klaus had compelled me at my own request to go to sleep.

I picked up a glass of water and drank it now, thankful for how nice and cold it was.

_"Claudia?"_

As I turned, Klaus was stood in the doorway, looking tired himself. He walked over, eyes travelling down to my bump before saying. "Cannot sleep again?"

"No, your little pain is playing up once more."

He laughed now, then pulled me into his arms, stroking my back for a moment, then kissed my temple. "Come on." he switched the light off and led me back to bed, letting me lie back down, then he pulled the covers over me.

It was strange how he had become more... fatherly you could say. He was too protective of me and the child, not letting anyone at all come a meter near me.

Otherwise he knocked their head clear off. And I wasn't exaggerating either...

Klaus now got in beside me and faced me for a second, then looked down and lent forwards so he could kiss my extended stomach, then chuckle. "He is going to be big."

"Oh it's a girl."

"No, my child is a boy. I know it."

"You can hope, but I doubt it. I'm the mommy, so trust me."

"You forget that I am the father."

I laughed now, then got a kick in response, making me scowl. "Jeez, can't I laugh now?"

Klaus ran a hand over it now, then frowned, cocking his head a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling worried, but he just put his ear to my bump and chuckled. "I hear something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. It's... strange. I don't know how to describe it..." but then he moved away as another kick was aimed at him. Klaus snorted. "Yes, he wants to sleep."

"She."

"Uh-uh. It's my son."

I gave up now and closed my eyes, letting him pull me into his arms and hug me to him.

For an ancient killer, he really could be a sweet guy, hybrid thingy sometimes.

**-FORSAKEN-**

_"Bring me that Ben&Jerrys or so God help you-!"_

_"Calm down! You-"_

_"Shut the hell up you freaking vamparic batfaced friking dog!"_

Klaus sighed now as I raged around the house, looking for ice cream. The joy of cravings (!) plus I had to drink a few cups of blood everyday for the child- it seemed to have a ravenous appetite that only blood seemed to satisfy. But hell did blood taste horrible as a human.

This child was as bloodthirsty as its father already.

But I'd do it for the kid. I didn't know how... but I couldn't wait for it to be born. Over four hundred... and excited about this? Jeez.

Klaus now handed me the ice cream, which I snatched and sat down, hungrily delving into it.

He chuckled now, then said. "I have a doctor, newly compelled and everything to do the scan in an hour."

"Oh good."

"Because I want to see how my son is."

"It's a girl, Klaus."

"We shall see then."

When we went to the hospital, Klaus kept a weary eye around, looking for any danger. Once again, anything at all that posed a threat to me and/or his unborn child, he'd rip them apart before you could blink.

The doctor was completely under Klauses compulsion in every way you could think of, and spoke to us without any difference than if we were human.

"We have to keep the genes in mind." he said now as he set the monitor around to face us, tuning the equipment.

"Just how?" Klaus asked, standing at the bottom of the bed with his arms folded, staring at the human. The doctor sighed, then said. "You are half werewolf, half vampire. This could affect the growth rate. Slow it down, speed it up... I truly do not know."

Klaus glared a little now, but I rolled my eyes. "Chill huh?" he was silent, then his eyes flickered to the doctor once more as he appoached me with the ultrasound equipment.

"We may not be able to get a clear picture, but-" he said as he put the cold jelly on my stomach and put the scanner to it, looking at the scanner as he did so, then went. "Ah- here we go."

I looked at the monitor and saw the grainy picture of a small baby, then Klaus asked. "Is the child normal in size?"

The doctor inspected the picture for a moment, then said. "A tad bigger for seven months, but not unusual at this stage of developement."

"So it's healthy?" I asked, feeling worry enter my chest. He nodded. "More than healthy. I've never heard such a strong heartbeat. The child looks more like nine months than seven... you could have it anytime to be honest. Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

He looked once more, then mused. "From what I can see... it's a little girl."

"No!"

"Yes!"

I looked at Klaus and smirked. "I thought we were having a son (?)" he rolled his eyes, trying not to look dissapointed. But knowing him, it'd be soon "Until next time"

Dream on mate. There isn't going to be a next time with me anyway.

Later that night, I lay on the bed, tracing pattens on my stomach. But then I felt a strange sensation and the doctors warning about going into labour anytime came to mind.

"Oh crap..." I muttered, getting up while a sharp pain went through me, making Klaus wake up and frown. "What-?" then he realized. "Already-?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. I think so..."

**-FORSAKEN-**

The labour itself I didn't feel, for I fell unconcious from it. But the child wasn't human, I knew that. But it still managed to almost tear her mothers stomach out in the process, breaking a few ribs in the process.

I knew Klaus had put some of his blood in my bag hanging up next to me when I woke up, for my bones and teared insides were healed and I felt fine, just a tad groggy.

"Wha-?" I moaned, raising a hand to my head and saw a figure stood at the bottom of the bed, watching me. "God I feel like death warmed up..." I said, opening my eyes fully and sitting up, staring at Klaus who was the figure, he had his arms folded and I asked. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering when you'd wake up, that's all."

"I wasn't aware that you cared so much."

"Well, you are the mother of my child. I have to."

"Thanks a bunch (!)"

He chuckled now, then went around to me and kissed me for a moment. "Sweetie, you know I love you, right?"

I met his eyes now, and they were sincere. With a nod, I asked. "Where is she anyway?"

Klaus walked over to the other side of the bed now, then said. "Here-" picking her up and gave her to me. The little girl was fast asleep, but she had both me and her father in her face, her hair a thick dark blonde like his too. And for once in my very long life, I truly did care for something.

"She's cute." I chuckled, tracing a finger across her soft cheek. "What shall we call her?"

Klaus cocked his head and looked at his daughter, then said. "What was that name you were thinking of before?"

"Yasmin?"

"No, no. The L one."

"Oh, Lucia?"

"That's the one. I like that."

"Nah, how about Lucille? Something like that?"

"Lucinda?"

"Sounds like the devil."

"Lucianna then."

"Ok, that sounds good. Lucianna... nah. Lucia. That's better."

I groaned now, then shook my head. "Ok then. Lucia."

There was movement from my arms now, then Lucia opened her eyes that were a deeper shade of blue I'd ever seen, like a dusky sapphire.

Well, this was going to be life from now on-

Me, Klaus and Lucia.

**Hello little Lucia:D jumping a few years ahead now... wonder if she's like daddy dearest? Eek. Anywhoo, next up soon and reviews much loved! x Nic**


	25. Story2, A New Kind Of Monster

**Story Two-**

**Every Beginning Has An End**

_Five Years Later..._

I was laid out on the bed now, my eyes closed as I tried to get some sleep. I hadn't been sleeping too well recently.

There were a bang now as the front door closed, then excited voice that I recognized well. Even more so when the bedroom door was flung open, then a laugh came bursting in, jumping onto the bed and made me groan.

"Luci dearest, do you have to do that?"

"Yes mommy."

I opened my eyes now and looked into the excited eyes of my four year old daughter. She had grown so very much in the last four years... quite literally. Because of what she was, and who she was, she had the body and mind of an ten year old. Maybe more. Way too intelligent and size for her age.

Her hair had grown halfway down her back now in thick ringletted dark blonde-brown curls, her eyes still the extremely dark shade of blue she had been born with.

"How are you Sweetie?" I asked her now as she got in next to me, snuggling up to my warm body and closed her eyes. "I'm fine mommy. Daddy was being boring again."

"Oh was he? What's he done now?"

"He's just weird."

"Thanks him love." I smiled, kissing the top of her head and looked up to the doorway where said father was stood. Lucia got down now, then vanished out the room, making Klaus walk forwards and sit down next to me on the bed, then said.

"Growing up fast don't you think?"

"Fast-? When she's five, she'll be about ten in appearance and mind. It's creepy, Klaus."

He sighed, then climbed onto me and raised a hand to my cheek, smiling a little. "She is my daughter after all."

"But it's so strange. She'll be twenty in her head and appearance when she's ten."

"So? She's perfectly fine."

"Yeah... moody teenager in about a year and a half then."

"Urgh. Great (!)"

He leaned down and kissed me passionately now, raising a hand to undo the shirt of his that I was wearing, tracing a hand down my chest, but before he had chance to undo the second, there was a crash downstairs that made us both jump, making Klaus snarl quietly at the disturbance, then was gone in a flash.

Lucia was quite the troublemaker already.

My daughters growth did disturb me, especially how most of her childhood was gone in a blur. But of course, she had both werewolf and vampire genes in her...

Who knew what else she was capable off...

I went downstairs to find her sat in the middle of the floor, arms folded and looking rather sulky.

As I glanced at Klaus, I understood- she'd been trying to bite the maids again. Lucia really did have quite the appetite.

There were footsteps now, then I saw Stefan Salvatore come into the room. Five years we had had him now... Damon and Elena were still looking, but... they never had the chance to get him...

Klaus was still extremely protective of his hybid daughter.

**-FORSAKEN-**

When Lucia was put to bed, I collapsed onto mine and Klauses bed with a sigh, closing my eyes. "She's not a little girl anymore..." I found myself saying, then Klaus got onto the bed atop me and said, making me open my eyes.

"She is unique. Quite literally. She ages so very fast, and..." he sighed. "We should start making plans."

"Oh?"

"Her future. What she was born for."

"Klaus... she's our baby."

"She is nothing like a baby. She ages years in mere months!"

"I know..." I said in defeat, letting him kiss my neck persuasively, then-

"What do you even have in mind, huh? Take over the world (!)"

"I suggest we tear up Mystic Falls first."

"What about Stefan? Why can't we let him go now?"

"I'm not feeling that generous."

"Come on. Please?"

Klaus groaned now, then his lips touched mine, pushing me more into the bed as he kissed me hungrily, hands going to my vest and pulling it off, followed by his own shirt. I rolled us over now so I was ontop, smirking.

"There's a vampire downstairs that can hear everything, you know?"

Klaus leaned up now and smirked into my ear. "Better lower the volume then."

"Such a dirty mind you have, Niklaus."

"As you keep saying Sweetie." then flipped us back over, raising a hand to brush the hair from my eyes, smiling a little.

"Lucia is going to be amazing when she's older."

"That's what I'm worried about..."

Klaus sighed, then said softly. "Relax my love, tonight huh?"

"Just for tonight then." I replied, getting a kiss in return, my shorts pulled off and cast aside as he kissed up my stomach to my neck and murmured. "I'll let Stefan go tomorrow."

"Good." I smiled, pulling him back to me, giggling a little at how his hands on my back tickled. I may have gotten my vampire status back a year after taking the potion, but I still felt the effects of it. I'd kinda missed being human, but as I bit into his neck, I remembered there were vampire parts I truly missed.

"As long as Lucia doesn't walk in on us again. That was... embarrassing." I now chuckled into his chest, leaning over and turning the lamp down low.

"Yeah 'This is how adults hug' yep. She believed you (!)"

"Well, it was either that or 'Daddys just ravashing Mommy, we do it quite often.' or 'Daddys giving-'"

"Yeah, your version's much better."

I chuckled, but then felt something sharp under me, digging into my back, making me go. "Oww!" Klaus stopped, obviously thinking it was him that had hurt me, but I reached underneath my bare back and pulled out a pencil that belonged to a certain little hybrid.

"I nearly got staked...with a pink pencil." I chuckled now, tossing it aside and wrapping my legs back around Klaus and just kissed him before he had chance to say anything.

God our family was insane...

But when Lucia hit "twenty" in her own years... everything was going to change...


	26. Walking With Beasts

It was only two years later that Lucia went through one hell of a growth spurt that made her nineteen-twenty.

Niether Klaus nor Claudia had expected their daughter to reach full maturity at just seven, almost eight years old. There was nothing left of that little girl growing up, only the photos and videos that they had took told the tale. It was unnerving.

Claudia woke up with a yawn, raising a hand and rumpling up her hair as she sat up in bed two years later, wondering what had woken her up, but she had a good idea what it was.

So, she silently slipped out of the bed, leaving Klaus fast asleep as she made her way down the stairs to the living room, peering through the crack of the door and felt her eyes roll at the sight of her daughter on the sofa with a young man, biting into his neck amoung other things.

Claudia stepped back now and went back upstairs, letting out a low sigh as she did so-

Lucia had truly changed from that little girl. She was a fully fledged predator now with a deadly streak that matched her fathers. Between everything else, she was most likely to be seducing human men, sleep with them and kill them in the morning.

"Morning." Klaus said, eyes closed as Claudia got back into bed. She sighed. "She's at it again."

"Ah, let her."

"Let her screw some guy on the sofa and let his blood stain everything?"

He opened his eyes now and growled quietly. "Not again-" then got up, yanking on his dressing gown and stormed off downstairs. Claudia rolled her eyes as she heard the argument- Klaus and his daughter got on like a house on fire, but they did have their arguments sometimes. Mainly about Lucias careless ways.

Then again, she didn't care.

When he came back up, she could see the annoyance in his features.

"Ahh, come on." she sighed, grabbing his arms and pulling him onto her, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately for a moment.

Klaus chuckled now, kissing her neck. "Shall we have a family meal again tonight?"

"Hmm... yeah, that little town up the road looked rather nice. As long as Lucia doesn't nab all the hot guys again."

"Oh I just want the pretty little young women."

"Better not be for something else."

The Original snorted, raising a hand and brushing the hair from her eyes. "Sweetheart, I would never."

Claudia just raised an eyebrow, making him groan. "Ok, ok. Guilty." Then she scoffed and flipped them over so she could say in his ear. "It's a good job we're not married, or I'd personally stalk you."

He smirked, then kissed her once more, but before it could go any further, the bedroom door was pushed open, accompanied by an-

_"Urgh, I think we need a new sofa."_

Klaus growled under his breath, then sat up and turned around to his daughter. "Do you mind?"

Lucia shrugged, then scoffed. "You tell me off for hooking up, yet here you both are!"

"We're your parents, theirs a difference."

"Not much. I'm still sure you raped mom."

Claudia chuckled now, then pushed Klaus off, the moment ruined. "He didn't rape me, Lucia. I assure you."

"Urgh, I don't want the details thanks." the young woman snorted, walking over to the windows and pulling the curtains back. Claudia took in her daughters appearance now- tall, slender, truly beautiful with long slightly curly brown blonde hair like her fathers, but her eyes had always been that same deep dark sapphire from birth. She was so much like her father in terms of violence, always opting for the more bloodier method, finding it funny. She preyed on men frequently, leaving their drained bodies over the house, making her parents scold her for being so untidy.

But then again, neither parent could truly complain. They'd done it time and time again... no wonder she'd picked up the little trait.

Lucia had no patience for love. Quite frankly, she didn't see just why her parents were together. Sure, they were her parents and as bloodthirsty as each other, but she didn't understand that bond they had between them.

She'd never truly felt love before.

**-FORSAKEN-**

Lucia woke up later that day between her two newest hook-ups, then frowned, wondering why the house was so quiet. Her parents always kept her nearby. And daddy was always the one to keep an eye on her the most.

Oh, she knew what she was. A hybrid, part werewolf and vampire like her father, but even he had been surprised to find her stronger than himself when she pinned him to the wall by his throat when he wouldn't let het go out.

She got up, leaving the pair in bed as she walked through the house, listening for someone else, but there was no one in. She thought-

Lucia walked into the living room and found her mother sat there, reading with a glass of blood in her hand, taking a sip as she watched.

"Where's dad?" she asked, stepping forwards and sitting down next to her.

Claudia sighed. "Breakfast." then turned her page over. Lucia sighed. "I'm sorry I'm such a bitch all the time."

Now Claudia chuckled. "You take after your father on that."

"I don't know whether that's an insult or not."

"Hey- I love your father."

"He's a thousand year old freaky dog."

"Maybe, but he's your father."

Lucia was silent, then sighed. "I'm off to find him. Want a bite?"

"I'm good thanks Sweetie."

Lucia smiled, then leaned forwards and hugged her mother for a moment, then said. "I do love you mom. You know that right?"

Claudia took her daughters face in her hands and chuckled. "Sweetie... you're eight years old biologically."

"And? I'm special. One of a kind remember? Let daddy-o knock you up again and rinse and repeat."

"You are such a pain sometimes."

"And loving it!"

"Ok, get out and find dad already."

Lucia giggled and kissed her moms cheek, then was gone in a flash.

**-FORSAKEN-**

It didn't take her that long to find him- follow the screams.

The little town up the road was in total panic as the monster ripped through town, but now Lucia had joined in, there wouldn't be anyone left to panic.

"So- what happened to the family meal hmm?" she asked, pushing a body away with a foot as she walked towards her father who had a young petite woman in his arms, biting into her neck.

"I got bored." he chuckled, letting the girl drop onto the floor, turning to her. "I'm sure there's another town nearby we can attack instead."

"Control yourself for five minuets?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Lucia chuckled, then let her father walk forwards and take her face in his hands. "Do you remember me telling you about Mystic Falls?"

"Of course. Duh (!)"

"Well..." he smirked.

_"I have a job for you."_

**Well, like father like daughter? Looks like Mystic Falls is in trouble now with the newest not so little ripper on the way. Next up soon and reviews much loved! :D x Nicola**


	27. Daughter Of Darkness

Lucia stood in front of the Boarding house now, an eyebrow raised- what a dump.

She turned away now and found herself at the Mystic Grill where her phone went off.

"Yeah?"

_"Where they hell are you-!"_

She rolled her eyes at that. "Mom, stop fussing. I'm fine. Just doing some business for dad."

"Oh yeah? What kind of business."

"It doesn't matter, I'll be back in a week." Lucia ended the call before her mother could worry some more. Klaus was much more lenient with his daughter, but at the same time, incredibly protective of her.

Lucia yawned a little, running a hand through her hair and raised the glass of vodka and coke to her lips, setting it down as a voice said next to her.

_"Hello there."_

She set her glass down sharply and just said. "Nope." then looked at the man; he was good looking with black hair and deep blue eyes, making her smile, but it was more of a smirk she'd inherited from her father.

"Maybe I was a little hasty." she grinned, finishing off her drink.

"Damon." he introduced, making Lucia frown a little at the familiarity with it, then nodded. "Lucia."

"Lovely name." he smiled, then said. "Would you like another drink?"

Lucia shook her head and just said with a smirk. "Sorry, I must be finding a place to stay."

"Oh? Anywhere nice?" he pressed, standing up as she did, and Lucia scoffed. "No thank you."

"Aww come on. I'll buy you another drink?"

Lucia shook her head, then said. "What was your name again?"

"Damon Salvatore."

_Salvatore-? Oh-!_

"You wouldn't have a place to stay then would you?" She asked, doing her best flirty look. She could just compel him with her rather powerful abilities... but where was the fun in that?

"I may do." Damon grinned, taking the empty glass from her and setting it down.

"Good." Lucia said, getting up and picking up her jacket, walking past him and to the door where he met her.

All her instincts, both wolf and vampire were telling her that this man, Salvatore, was a vampire.

She was back at the Boarding House now, letting Damon push her against the wall and kiss her hungrily, pushing her jacket off and pinned her there, making her smirk against his lips- even if he was older than her, he was so very easy.

He needed to be more careful on who he bought back to his house... especially Klauses daughter who was too much like her father.

Damon didn't sense anything as he pushed his newest pretty little hook up onto his bed, pulling her shirt off and letting her pin him down and kiss his neck.

Lucia was thinking now- Damon Salvatore... that name rang a bell.

Her mother had mentioned him a few times- she had once had a few feeling for the guy... but her heart belonged to Klaus and got out of it before Damon got killed in a jealous rage.

_Well, looks like he's got the daughter now. _She thought as he kissed her, understanding just how her mother had fallen for him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lucia woke up first and yawned, glancing at Damon and got up, walking in the bathroom and grabbed a brush, doing her long brown-blonde hair.<p>

She heart Damon wake up, then walk in and kiss her neck, "Good morning." he grinned, still kissing her neck.

"Is it?" Lucia scoffed, turning away and pushing him away with a hand.

Damon watched her get dressed with a raised eyebrow- she seemed kind of familiar... he shook it away and asked. "Where are you going now?"

"Oh, I'm just here to find Steffy, that's all." she smiled sweetly, making Damon frown. "What do you want with my brother?"

"Oh I know him from years ago."

"How?"

"Ah-ah. That would be telling. Now, where is he?"

Damon surveyed the girl, a vampire he suddenly realized. "Downstairs probably." he said, taking his shirt off and going into the shower.

Lucia nodded. "Thank you." then went downstairs, wondering how here old babysitter was. Well, not for long- she had her orders.

* * *

><p>She found him sat down on the sofa reading, then looked up and frowned. "Hello?"<p>

Lucia sat opposite and smiled. "Hello Steffy."

He frowned now, closing his book. "Do I know you?" She sighed at that. "How can you forget me? Or did daddy wipe your memory?"

Stefan frowned, then it froze as he recognized those eyes, but it had been so very long... she'd been near enough eight years old-

"Lucia-!" He exclaimed, standing up and grabbing the blade, stabbing it into her heart, but she raised an eyebrow, then pulled it out and pushed him against the wall, ramming it into his gut and smirked. "Dad sends his regards."

"Bitch." he snarled, trying to push her away, but suddenly, Lucia felt herself crashing backwards as Damon arrived.

"What the hell is going on!" he yelled, staring from the pair to the other. As Lucia straightened up, a smirk on her face, eyes dark, Stefan spat.

"Lucia."

"Wha-?" Damon frowned, then Elena came into the room, making Stefan yell. "Stay there!"

Lucia looked around and saw Elena, her grin widening. "Oh! You're Elena right? Hell you really do look like Kat."

Elena wasn't the only one frozen as Damon hissed. "Who the hell are you?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Well, you did get fucked over by my mother. And now me? Nice going dipshit (!)"

"Who-?" Damon frowned, then Lucia said. "La Roche ring a bell?"

Now he understood. "Claudia-?"

The grin was bigger than ever as she said. "Hi."

Damon shook his head, not understanding one bit until Stefan snarled. "Klaus made her human for a while."

Elena wasn't the only one to realize in a second what that meant.

"Are you-?"

"Hi." Lucia chuckled, grabbing the Scotch and taking a swig, grimacing a little at the vervain. "Eurgh, never did like vervain."

Elena ran over to Stefan as he yanked the blade out, then nodded. "You're her daughter-?"

"Yep."

"Klaus. He did it." Damon realized, recognizing those eyes as her fathers.

"You. You're Klaus and Claudias daughter?" Elena realized, then shook her head. "How-?"

"She grew too fast. She's only about six, am I right?" Stefan said to her, making Lucia chuckle. "A little less I think."

The trio could only stare in horror now as the truly monstrous hybrid smirked at them-

Just why was she here-?

And why were they still alive...

* * *

><p><strong>So! Lucia seems to be like daddy-o alright! Anyway, reviews are much loved, next up soon I hope. X Nic<strong>


	28. Family Of Blood

Claudia wasn't at all happy with Klaus sending their daughter into the lions den.

"How could you do this Klaus! Lucia isn't ready! She's volatile, she won't be able to stop herself!"

Klaus nodded. "I know my love. I know... that's the whole point. She can let loose on that place."

"But-?" she started, but he got up and walked over, taking her face in his hands. "Don't worry. We taught her well. She'll have so much fun."

Claudia sighed, then kissed him for a moment. "I'm heading over."

"Fine then." he sighed, rolling his eyes-

Such a good mother though.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in Mystic Falls, Klaus was all for just booking a hotel and watch the flames begin when the town was massacred, but Claudia had other ideas.<p>

"I'm going to find her." she sighed, and Klaus groaned. "Aww... come on sweetie. She's fine. Nothing can kill her... quite literally. I can't die, and she is more powerful than me. Relax huh?"

"Maybe..." she sighed, letting him kiss her for a moment before they got out the car. "I love you, crazy bitch." he smirked, and she scoffed. "Aren't you charming?"

"I know I am." he smirked, then groaned. "Are we doing this or not? I want to head back to the hotel." he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"You head back, I'm heading to find Lucia."

"She'll be fine!"

"I'm a mother Klaus... and our child is a monster. If we don't control her... she's gonna go off the rails."

Klaus watched her walk off now and sighed-

Maybe she was right though...

* * *

><p>Damon glared at the hybrid, stronger than her father, more dangerous too.<p>

"Hello Damon." she smirked again now, and he scoffed. "You're just like your father."

Lucia raised an eyebrow. "Like him? I'm better. Stronger." she was smirking once more now, and she chuckled, walking forwards and said into his face. "Aren't you a sweetie? I'll let dad kill you. I can't be bothered."

Elena reached for the stake behind the fruit bowl now, and Stefan saw too, shifting over and took it from her, dashing towards Lucia who grabbed his arm and twisted back, snapping it in half.

"Steffy, Steffy... my old babysitter. You were so fun... what happened to you."

"Don't do this-" he groaned now, his arm starting to heal up, but Lucia cocked her head and put a foot on it, pressing down with a smirk as he yelled in agony.

She jolted forwards now as the fallen stake was rammed into her back and through her heart. Lucia sighed now, then turned around to the one responsible- Damon. "That was so rude. I like this coat-" then pulled it out and rammed it into his shoulder, making him crash backwards. "Boys (!)" she scoffed and walked out now, but Damon was stood before her and said. "Why are you listening to your father?"

Lucia laughed, then pushed him out the way and went outside, the others following in hot pursuit.

"Daddies girl." Damon smirked now, and Lucia stopped dead, turning around with dark eyes. "What did you just say?"

Lucia snarled now and went to ram the stake from her pocket into the troublesome vampire, but Claudia, hearing her daughters snarls from the other side of town, and ran towards her, alerting Lucia to someone sneaking up on her, and she spun round and rammed the stake into the ambushers chest with a crunch, but she stumbled back in horror as she saw who it was.

"Mom-?" she said now, grabbing her before she fell to the floor. Klaus was close behind, and his blood ran cold when he saw the stake in Claudias chest.

"No-!" he snarled now, pushing Lucia back and grabbing her, yanking the stake out. "Claudia?" he said now, eyes wide, then bit his wrist and put it to her mouth, but knew it was too late... and it wouldn't have made any difference.

"No-" he just said now as she closed her eyes and faded away. "Claudia?" he just said now, tears in his eyes. He pulled her into his arms now and held her, head buried in her shoulder.

She was dead... and it was all his fault. No... he looked up now and saw his daughter still stood there, showing no remorse. "You killed her-!" he roared now, standing up and glaring.

* * *

><p>Damon put a hand on Elenas arm now and pulled her away, going. "I think we should leave. Like, really."<p>

Klaus ignored them as they left, fury growing at the daughter who had caused nothing but trouble... and now her own mother, his lover, was dead... and she had killed her.

Lucia now said. "She sneaked up on me! It wasn't my fault!"

"You killed her." he said now, advancing on her, and she realized that just being his daughter meant nothing with what she'd done. Her father had never loved anyone his entire thousand years... but he had her.

She was next on his hit list.

"So? It was her fault." she scoffed, feeling no remorse for her mothers death. Klaus advanced on her now, and she watched as he shifted into that massive black wolf, snarling at her as it paced forwards. She smirked now and changed herself into a light beige one, stalking forwards too with hackles raised. The black wolf snarled now and the other ran forwards, colliding with her father and ripped into his side, then jaws snapped at her face and she let him go.

The black wolf was wondering why the bite on his side wasn't healing as fast, blood dripping down the midnight fur. The female wolf snarled now, then tuned and ran away, the black one running after her and caught her hind leg, biting hard into it. There was a scuffle, and she escaped again, a deep gash in his own leg. He collapsed to the floor now and whined, closing his eyes and shifting back, the whines turning into groans.

"God... damnit-! " he hissed in agony now, grabbing his leg that was near enough ripped up, then watched as it healed up as he watched, but the pain was still there.

* * *

><p>He healed up now fully and walked back to where Claudia was still lying, eyes closed. He shook his head now and knelt next to her, tears rolling down his cheeks.<p>

She'd been right though... Lucia was a monster... and he had gotten her killed.

He pulled her back into his arms now and kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall into her hair.

How could he have been so stupid-? Playing God like this... it had backfired...

Klaus picked her up now and carried her back to the car, putting her in the back seat and closed the door, murder on his mind.

* * *

><p>Damon sat there alone that night with a glass in his hand, thinking- Claudia was dead. Her own daughter had killed her, and it actually made him remorseful, his old flames death. Claudia had been a nice person when she wasn't under influence of Klaus. And Stefan was of the same mind- she was a nice person, someone who kept Klaus in line...<p>

But Lucia had crossed the line. Even Klaus wouldn't want her to live now his lover of over four-five hundred years was dead.

He raised his glass now and said quietly. "Claudy." then drank it all in one, setting the empty glass down when there was a knock on the door and his head snapped up.

There were footsteps on the stairs now, and he glanced up to see Stefan, and he came down too and nodded for him to open the door, grabbing the crossbow and holding it ready from the stairs.

Damon put a hand on the doorhandle now, then yanked it open, expecting to see Lucia, but found her father instead.

There was silence, and the pair knew he couldn't come inside, but he did say in a cold voice.

"I want her dead. And you both are helping me."

* * *

><p><strong>So Claudia's dead:( sad times! So now Lucias on Klauses hit list... hows that gonna go? Just an update to see if anyone's still interesting in reading. reviews loved ta x<strong>


End file.
